One Lucky Instance
by little.ashyangel
Summary: A fanfic author is being sent into two of her favorite TV shows... and things get pretty hectic. bad Summary, good story. Does contain some X-men evolution. Batman/Terry Mcginnis/OC NOT FOR DANA LOVERS! COMPLETED!
1. What the Heck!

**Here's One Lucky Instance!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ashlyn.**

**Chapter 1- what the heck!**

I sighed and popped my ear buds in, what a fine time for my step-mom, and dad to leave me (the fifteen tear old) home alone while they went out and did errands. Not that I was complaining or anything- they'd offered me a seat to come- but I blamed it on not feeling well, I claimed it was the cramps (which luckily stopped yesterday!). My older-twin sister (by one minute, which will forever be held over my head) was upstairs, sleeping last night she had gone to a friends house and stayed up all night. She hasn't been up since she got home at like eleven am, exept maybe to eat.

I listening to _Breaking the Habit_ by Linkin' Park, when the thunderstorm rolled in. I jumped when the thunder boomed, and I ran towards our house's back windows, which overlooked a small pond that we shared with at least six or seven other families in our neighborhood.

I watched the storm rage for about half an hour and played with a ring my dad had gotten me with this new perfume I had asked for for Christmas. The the storm quieted down.

Then there was a big flash, and a very loud boom, louder than I've ever heard! The ground even shook.

Then almost as soon as it happened... There was no more thunder - or lightning!

I quietly climbed upstairs and grabbed my rain-boots, and water-resistant coat before I wrote a quick note saying I had gone for a walk and had my cell phone with me. I heard Jack- one of our Dobermans/guard dogs (the other one was Queeny- she's a total bitch) scratching at the back door when I came back downstairs. I grabbed a first-aid kit and put my phone in my pocket with my earbuds.

Then, I found a pencil and hastily wrote down that I had Jack with me, then grabbed his leash and stepped out onto the back porch,"Hey Jackie! Wanna come with?"

Jack barked happily and his docked tail waved a mile-a-minute. I clipped his leash onto his spike-studded collar,"Alright let's go!"

I opened the gate and shut it behind Jack. He immediately started sniffing the air, and my eyes widened, the only thing Jack had been trained to smell for was pheromones- preferably ones like anger, aggression, and fear. I gulped and lengthened the leash,"Find It!"

Jack took off like a rocket pulling me slightly behind at a jog. Luckily for me he took off turning left from our drive way. With his head high in the air and occasionally on the ground, he lead me down our neighborhood's street turning once before exiting our neighborhood.

I wiped rain water out of my eyes and looked across the street of the entrance. I knew that someone owned a lot of land, usually it had cows an there were even a couple pumpjacks, but I'm pretty sure pumpjacks don't give off weird blue lights. But the electrical lines might, you could see the tips of some from the road if it wasn't raining- and if it was in the middle of the day.

Jack whined an tugged at his leash,"So we have to go towards it to see what's going on,"I asked out loud,"Fine- Find it," Jack barked and ran forward dragging me across the street and towards the barb-wire fence. Jack jumped over it with ease- I on the other hand had to work my way through the middle gap and not get cut. Jack and I ran through the long grass, the rain now a slow and steady drizzle, I could see the blue light disappear and was replaced by a very faint red one. Jack was getting antsy,"We're almost there Jacky," I reassured him,"Just past this tree-line."

I carefully stepped into the trees, the red light was bright but it faded into a glow. Jack put his nose to the ground, it meant we were close. Jack growled and his fur stood on end, his muscles tensed up. Jack and I got closer to the edge, we could hear someone fighting, or struggling against a fallen tree that fell on them during the storm.

"Hello," I called out, stepping near the edge of the tree line,"Is there anyone out here," I peeked from around a tree and my mouth dropped open. There was this guy in a freaking /Bat-suit/ like the one in that TV show and it was the red bat insignia that was glowing -Not only that but he was fighting a freakin half-human half-dog thing... Woof? What the heck!

I carefully unclipped Jack's leash from his collar,"Sick 'em," I yelled pointing at Woof.

Jack howled and sprang forward knocking Woof off the man before he could crush the man's windpipe,"Hold," I ordered Jack. Jack clamped down on Woof's scruff and slammed it to the ground, knocking it unconscious. I ran over and pulled out my first-aid kit, pulling out three sets of handcuffs (don't even ask why I had them), and clipped them on

Woof's hands and ankles before clipping them together with the third so he'd have trouble walking if he was to get away.

"Stay, Hold," I ordered Jack and ran back to the man in the Batsuit,"Sir," I asked as I kneeled next to him, ripping back my hood so I could see better (the rain had stopped anyway)," Sir- are you alright?"

I gulped and carefully reached for the cowl- already guessing who was under it- and I had almost reached the fabric when the man grabbed my hand with ninja-like precision,"Don't even think about it," I yelped and stumbled back, the man groaned and rubbed his head sitting up. Jack growled and took a few steps forward. The man's eyes widened underneath his mask,,"Whoa- um, nice doggy- down boy?"

Jack snarled and took a few more steps forward, I sprang forward in front of the man,"Down Jack," I pointed at Woof,"Watch!"

Jack whined but did as I said. I turned to the man,"Um, are you okay? I have my first-aid kit if you need it?"

The man shook his head,"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Oh," I said packing up my things and standing up,"So I take it your a big Batman fan, huh?"

The man looked up startled,"I _am_ Batman."

I looked him up an down before I started laughing,"You're kidding- right? Batman doesn't exist!"

The man seemed to be frowning under his mask,"I'm _not_."

I stopped laughing,"Okay then- you're crazy," I backed up a few steps,"I should go-"

"Wait a sec," 'Barman' said taking a few steps after me. Jack growled and ran in-between Batman and myself. Batman froze,"Please, I'm confused. Tell me - where am I? What year is it?"

I pulled my hood up,"Northern Illinios. It's 2013."

Batman's eyes widened again,"Uh-oh."

**Please Review! and vote!**


	2. Uh-Oh

**Here you go guys! I only own the main OC and her dog.**

Chapter 2

"Can you tell me why I'm crazy for believing that I'm Batman," Batman asked,"Which for the record- I _am_."

"Because," I said simply while clipping Jack's leash onto his collar," Batman is just a comic book or TV show character. He doesnt exist," Batman opened his mouth and I awnsered his question for him,"Neither does Gotham, or Robin, or Batgirl," I stopped myself,"You get the point."

Batman sat on the ground,"Bruce is going to kill me."

I shook my head and kneeled down next to him,"I'm guessing you believe you're Terry- right?"

Batman jumped,"How do you know my name!?"

I gave him a look and ignored his question," Bruce Wayne doesn't exist. Instead of Gotham city it's called Cicago. There are no splicers or Jokerz here."

Batman seemed to glare at me but then turned to Woof,"Then explain him!"

I opened my mouth but then shut it. I stood up and held Jack's leash tight,"I can't. But here there are no super-powered humans, no aliens, just normal people and guns."

Batman shook his head,"This can't be happening!"

I glanced at him,"How do you think you got here- I will admit there was a weird laser light show before I found you."

Batman shook his head,"All I remember was trying to stop Woof from robbing a bank. There was a weird blast of light but I just thought it was a light getting busted or something. Then he had me down and you showed up."

I nodded, and tapped my chin with my index-finger," Maybe it's some sort of dimensional and time rip that brought you here..."

Batman looked up sharply at me,"Wait a second- you just said I was crazy for believing that I'm Batman- which I am!"

I shrugged,"I adapt quickly and I believe you Terry- you don't have to keep telling me you're Batman. Maybe another rip will happen and you can go home..."

"Excuse me," Batman said stepping in front of me,"But how old are you anyway? What's your name?"

I rolled my eyes,"I'm sixteen, you're seventeen. My name is classified- your's isn't!"

Batman muttered something under his breath,"Well that's perfect... So I have to wait here until another rip happens..."

He trailed off and I barely heard Bruce Wayne's voice threw all the static,"... Where... Are ... You?"

Batman instantly pounced on the chance to call back,"Bruce? I'm in some sort of different dimension. Is there anyway you can predict the next rip so I can come home?"

"It... HOuld... Hap... ere... YOu... Re... In... Two... Inutes," Bruce replied.

"Man," I said sadly," Reception is crappy here isn't it?"

Jack suddenly stiffened and growled at the ground near Woof,"Jack," I asked putting a hand on his head. He shook it off and slowly back up from where we were standing snarling.

In an instant, a bright light appeared almost as if it had cut threw the air,"There's your ride," I called to Batman," Good Luck Batman I hope you get home safely!"

Batman smiled and picked up Woof,"Thanks kid- now run along home will ya?"

I nodded and Batman walked into the portal. That's when the wind picked up. Jack barked and grabbed my coat trying to pull me back, but it was too late, a tornado-like force pickus me up and pulled me into the portal.

Terry (still in uniform) groaned and sat up rubbing his head,"Not again!"

"Terry," Bruce said,"Are you alright?"

Terry jumped up onto a building ledge near the bank when he heard the police sirens heading in their direction- most likely for Woof, since he was back in Neo-Gotham again- he awnsered Bruce,"Yeah, I'm fi-" he stopped when a familiar barking hit his ears. Terry looked down to see Jack looking up at him, barking like a madman (dog? Whatever),"Uh-oh."

"You know," Bruce said," Nothing good ever happens when you say uh-oh."

Terry called the flying batomible to him by pressing the button on his belt and then he jumped down and picked up Jack,"It's a long story - and hopefully this guy is the only one who isn't supposed to be here," then he shot back up to the batomoble

******Ashlyn POV

I moaned and rubbed my temples,"Ow," I looked up at the sky,"Can I get a little warning before you shoot me off into another dimension," I check my pockets, my phone was still there but dead (I swore it had a full battery when I left the house!),"Great, just great!"

I stood up slowly and looked around, no sign of Jack, and he would have stayed here with me... Hopefully. I was in an ally of some city... Most likly Neo-Gotham. My best bet is to get to Wayne Manor- hopefully Terry's already beaten me there.

I peered out of the ally to see the police force taking Woof into custody. _Wait... I know that face... That's Commissioner Barabra Gordon! Score! She'll know the way to Wayne Manor./_I thought.

I shook my head, _No, she'll ask to many questions.. Oh hey,_ I thought getting off track, _She still has her legs! Good for her!_

I looked around the alley and found an old box that had been set aside near a trash-can. It wasn't too beat up, and I could use it. That's also when it started to rain, which helped me even more- I got to pull my hood up!

I carefully maneuvered in and out of the crowds until I saw a nice looking old black man working as a Doorman at a hotel. (He reminded me of Lucius) I carefully walked up to him,"Excuse me sir. I work for speedy-deliveries and I'm trying to get to Wayne Manor to deliver a package for Mr. Wayne. But i got lost- Do you happen to know how to get there?"

The man looked around,"Well, little miss, if you go down to the harbor, you should see a little off road that will lead you up to his door. Just go around the corner and keep strait."

"Thank you," I said about to take off-

"Hold on a minute," The man said,"Mister Wayne's place is near Jokerz territory- you're not going alone are you?"

I shook my head,"I have to go pick up an old friend of mine before I go. We can hold our own. Thank you agin sir."

I turned around and took off. Then when I turned the corner I turned into the closest alleyway and doubled back.

****No POV

"So," Bruce said,"This dog belongs to a girl you met in that other dimension. Who knew who you were and who I was and claimed that superheroes didn't exist in her world except in comics or TV shows, and now you think she's here just because," Bruce glared at the dog who only wagged his tail," He's here."

Terry (who had taken off his mask) nodded,"She and this dog were almost attached at the hip. But I didn't see her when I woke up."

Bruce was about to say something when his phone started ringing,"Take the dog outside," he said as he answered the phone,"This is Wayne."

"Hello? Mista Wayne?" a deep voice replied.

Bruce smiled,"Lucius jr. How have you been?"

"Everything's fine Mista Wayne," Lucius jr. Replied,"But you might not be. A young girl just asked me for directions to your house- said she was with some sort of delivery service. I thought I'd give you a heads up incase you're not expecting anything."

Bruce nodded,"Did you happen to see what she looked like?"

"No sir," Lucius told him,"But I did see that she had some-sort of ring on her right index finger it was gold and it had rhinestones on it."

"Hmmm," Bruce frowned,"Thanks for the tip Lucius."

"No problem," Lucius jr. said before hanging up.

****Ashlyn POV

I was walking toward the back road that lead to the manor when I heard the motorcycles' engines. I gulped and started to walk faster (okay... So, I ran like I was being chased by a bat- pardon the irony - from hell! Sue me!)

My legs burned, I thought my heart was gonna explode (so I'm not the fittest I could be- but I'm not fat!). My throat burned and I felt like I was gonna spit up blood or something,"Now I remember why I hate running," I panted.

The Jokerz were probably fifty yards away from me, I could hear them hooting and taunting,"We're gonna make you laugh! We're gonna make you laugh!"

I turned when they were ten yards away and tossed my box at them. The leader dodged it- when the box hit the ground it shattered into a thousand pieces,"Oh come on," I huffed.

"There you go boy," Terry said as he let Jack out in the yard. Ace ran up an greeted him, Jack immediately yielded to Ace and Terry was surprised they didn't fight.

Terry turned when he heard Bruce walking towards him,"Terry, I found out where Jack's owner is. Lucius Jr. just tipped me that a young woman was coming here with a package."

Terry nodded,"And let me guess- you didn't order anything?"

Bruce shook his head,"No, he couldn't get a description of her either. But he got the description of the ring she was wearing."

Terry arched an eyebrow,"How does a ring help us?"

Bruce shook his head,"Do you remember seeing the girl wearing a ring? Think Terry- it our only lead."

Terry closed his eyes and thought back to when her first saw the girl.

_ "Sir," An urgent, feminine voice brought Terry out of unconsciousness,"Sir are you alright?"_

_ Terry saw the hand reaching for his cowl. His instincts reacted first, grabbing the hand before it could reach it's destination. Something caught his eye as the hand was jerked back and the gasp was heard. In slow motion (memory remember) Terry saw another flash of light from the hand. On closer inspection he saw a golden ring with purple stones._

Terry's eyes snapped open,"She was wearing a golden ring, with somesort of jewels decorating it."

Bruce nodded,"Then our mystery girl should be arriving shortly."

Jack suddenly went off. He barked and howled at the front gate,"She must be here," Terry said, heading towards the door. Jack let out a howl.

"A master's dog howls before his death," Bruce muttered.

Terry turned,"What did you say Bruce?"

Bruce slammed his cane onto the floor,"Something's not right. Jack would be barking and exhibiting signs of playfulness if he could sense the girl near-Not sorrow."

Terry's eyes widened,"You don't think-"

Bruce shook his head,"No, but she's in trouble."

Terry nodded,"Alright, I'll head out."

"Don't go suited up," Bruce told him,"Stay Terry. Don't want her yelling your name while you're Batman."

"Right."

I was so close to the Manor, I was maybe two hundred yards from the front gate! The Jokerz were still after me. Now they were practically behind me, the leader sped up and suddenly picked me up,"Haha caught ya!"

"Let me go," I screamed, fighting to get out of his grip.

"Awww," he complained," You're not laughing!"

He and his cronies stopped their bikes, and he pushed me off. They surrounded me as I stood, each armed with a bat, or in one case a rubber chicken with spikes!

"We'll make you laugh," said the guy with the jester's hat on,"Ready, on three! One... Two..."

"Hey," I heard someone yell,"Get off my property!"

"It's the old man," warned the only girl in the group.

"Sick 'em Ace," yelled a young voice.

A big dog came running at them, all the Jokerz yelled and hopped onto their bikes. The leader screaming,"Don't worry, we'll be back!"

I turned to see Jack bounding over to me barking, almost like he was saying,"OH MY GOSH! Are you okay? Where have you been? Did you miss me? I missed you! I'm happy I found you," and threw out that he was licking me to death!

"Okay, okay boy," I cooed trying to calm him," I'm fine! Calm."

Jack settled down and I turned to see Terry walking up to me with an elderly Bruce Wayne.

My heart started to beat faster- not everyday you meet the first Batman. I stood up and dusted myself off before offering my hand to Bruce,"Hello Mr. Wayne its an honor to meet you."

Bruce reached out and shook my hand,"And you are...?"

I smiled and clipped Jack's leash to his collar,"You're the detective Mr. Wayne. You should be able to tell me."

Terry smiled and shook his head,"Still tight lipped, I see."

I shrugged,"Keeps things interesting."

Bruce rolled his eyes,"Let's get back into the house."

In that Batcave... Bruce was typing in his computer, and Terry was walking down the stairs with a glass of water an a few bottles of pills," Here Bruce," he handed him the medicine and turned to me,"So your really not going to tell us your name?"

"Nope," I said, scratching Ace behind his ears.

Bruce took his pills and then printed a piece of paper,"Your name is Ashlyn Dunbar, you went missing in 2013. When you took your dog for a walk."

My mouth dropped open,"But that's not possible," my mind started to turn," not possible ... Unless you went into a time rip yourself and made a copy of a database and took it back with you!"

Bruce shrugged,"It happens. I went to your dimensions' 2015."

I finally realized something,"But... If you went into my future an it says I never come back from that walk... Does that mean I'm stuck here!"

** Too be continued...**


	3. It's always the Splicers

**Hey guys today I'm updating all my stories. I think I've already given you the link for the vedio but here it is again!**

** watch?v=B1afuUZiivA&feature=player_detailpage**

**Thank you ShadowSTarlight for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ashlyn.**

**Chapter 3- Ashlyn POV- 2 days later**

I walked up to Terry's school. Mr. Wayne had asked me to escort him home, and with Jack wearing a service dog vest, he was allowed everywhere with me so I wouldn't be alone incase of more Jokerz.

I spied Terry talking with Dana as they walked out of school,"Hey, Terry!"

Terry turned as I ran up to them,"Oh hey, Ashlyn. Mr. Wayne let you take a walk with Jack?"

I shrugged,"He took a nap and I had to find someway of entertaining myself.

Dana raised an eyebrow,"Terry?"

Terry did a face-palm,"How could I forget. Dana, this is Ashlyn- she takes care of Mr. Wayne's guard dogs. Ashlyn this is my girlfriend Dana."

I shook Dana's hand,"Pleasure to meet you Dana. Terry talks about you all the time."

Dana shot a look at Terry,"Nothing bad I assume?"

I laughed,"No, just-"

"Hey, Dana,Twip," a boy said as he walked up to us. I regognized him immediately as Nelson Nash," I see you have a knew friend there. She a new kid?"

"No," Terry said," This is a friend of mine from work."

I rubbed the back of my neck,"Actually, Terry. I was coming here to say that I'll actually be joining you at your school on Monday..."

Terry's eyes widened, and Nash smiled,"Great. We'll be able to get to know each other," he smirked at us,"see ya Twip. New Twip. Dana."

I growled and so did Jack,"Easy boy," I said shushing him," Can't kill him yet."

Dana smiled and tried to break the tension,"It's cool, that your coming to school here. What grade are you going to be in?"

"I'll be in the same grade you guys are," I muttered,"Back home I skipped a grade."

Dana nodded,"Cool," a car honked it's horn and Dana Turned and waved to it,"That's my ride. See you two later!"

Terry shot me a look,"We need to talk."

I sighed,"If it's about me coming to school here, I'm not that thrilled about it either. Mister Wayne talked about it right after you left Wednesday night... Or was it Thursday morning?"

_I was sitting on the couch when Bruce came to sit beside me,"How are you holding up?"_

_ I hugged my knees closer to my chest,"Okay, I guess. So I really can't go home? Like ever," Bruce didn't even have to answer. I knew," But why me Bruce. I don't ... I don't understand it."_

_ Bruce looked like he understood,"It's a shame that we can't lock onto a new rip frequency until after it happens and then have to calculate when the next one is. But everything-"_

_ "Don't," I said in a low, dangerous tone,"Don't say it all happened for a reason. Because that's just some people say when they can't think of any actually good reason!"_

_ I stood up and stormed to my temporary room at the manor and threw myself on the bed to cry. I could hear Jack howling out in the yard._

I shook my head,"After I calmed down Mister Wayne told me that I was going to start school. Then you showed up and you two got to work on patrol. Then after I got done taking care of the dogs this afternoon he told me to come and get you."

Terry smiled,"I promised Dana I'd meet her at the Ice Cream parlor at three. Wanna come."

I giggled,"Don't freak if I say something wrong alright."

"I'm just saying- you have to lighten up," I told Terry as we walked into the Batcave,"It's not like I /said/ anything bad."

Terry rolled his eyes,"You made fun of me and got Dana to play along too!"

"Okay first off," I said putting my hands on my hips,"I was cracking jokes about Batman. Who -last time I checked- wasn't there! You were!"

Terry gave me a look, but it couldn't rival Bruce's old glare,"Don't give me that look. You still need years of practice to scare me."

Bruce tapped his cane on the floor,"Alright you two, knock it off. Terry you need to suit up and go on patrol. Ashlyn could you please get me my medicine?"

"Yessir," I mock saluted him with two fingers and walked back up the stairs.

When I came back Terry and the Batamible were gone (I didn't even get to know where he was going!) I gave Bruce his meds,"Are you going to lecture me about how I shouldn't tease Terry while he's out of costume?"

Bruce shook his head,"No, wouldn't be worth it. You'd keep doing it anyway."

I rolled my eyes,"Don't tell me there was some kind of FBI profile on me in that stupid database, you... Borrowed."

Bruce smirked,"Maybe. Classified. But riddle me this, why were you so interested in superheroes in your world?"

I shrugged and started looking around the cave,"Superheroes always fascinated me, even when I was young. To help others so unselfishly, when regular heroes couldn't (you know firefighters, cops, etcetera) the fact of having powers - or in some cases a cool toys- was a big plus," Bruce smirked and I sat down on the ground near one of his trophies,"It's like that line form one of my favorite movies, 'Someone to fight the fights we never could', I'm pretty sure saving the world tops the charts of fights we never could fight- let alone win," I looked around at all of Bruce's trophies.

"When I got older I started to watch TV shows about Superheroes and the movies of course, they were a big hit in 2010, 11, 12, and a few more were coming out this year and next year. I even started to-" I froze mid-sentance, I stood up and inspected a picture. It was of, one of my characters!

"Trinity," I squeaked. She was older of course maybe in her thirties. She was posing in a picture with Flash, Aquina, Cobalt, and toddler- just like I had pictured Wally and Lara's daughter to be! I carefully picked the framed picture off the wall,"Aqaina, Cobalt, and Flash!"

Bruce stood and walked over to me,"I thought you said there were no Superheroes in your world."

I put the picture carefully back on the wall,"There aren't any," I told him," I was about to say I used to write stories. Trinity was /supposed to/ be a character I made up," Bruce looked doubtful. I smirked," Don't believe me? I'll prove it. She fooled even you when she hid her identity, saying that she had actually left the Jokers custody and went to the mountains. Still don't believe me? Her cells somehow mutated and turned her older and when that happened she screamed so loud it brought you to her room- away from monitor duty. Then yelled at you to get Diana and Hawkgirl. I think it was some sort of psychic link like the Justice Guild. Did Fang Paw exist too? Well, I mean Maya?"

Bruce recovered from the shock,"Yes Maya does. She lives happily with Kaldur up in the Watchtower, They visit sometimes. Lara and Wally both live in Star city, they still help the league, but not as much as they used too."

I smiled,"I'm glad that their all okay."

Suddenly Terry shouted into his comm,"Bruce I've got a problem here! Too many to fight alone. I need backup or something! Send the cops!"

I jumped up,"I'll go help him!"

Bruce contacted Terry,"Don't worry help is on the way," he turned to me,"You aren't going out there. You're not trained and these people are splicers, they're-"

I rolled my eyes,"Humans with animal DNA infused with their own. Then they get like animal senses or something. I can help Bruce, please, I'll take Jack or Ace!"

Bruce thought for a minute,"Take both dogs and change into that," he pointed at the currently unused Batgirl costume.

I ran down to the warehouse where Batman was supposed to be. I could hear something inside,"This is the place," Bruce said into my comm link," Be careful."

"Right," I muttered. Well, since he said carefully... I carefully reared back and charged into the door, the suit taking most of the blow and knocking it off it's hinges.

I saw about five splicers knocked out and on the ground. Batman was fighting one guy who looked like a bull - Ramrod- and a girl with tiger stripes, (Tigress), "Batman," I yelled, Ramrod grabbed a hold of him and the Tigress stood in front of him ready to fight.

"Batgirl," Batman tried to get out but Ramrod rammed his fist into his stomach, knocking the air at him.

I pulled out a batarang,"You two let him go and back off."

Tigress laughed,"I don't think so little Miss. Wannabe. You're no Batgirl."

I threw the batarang, and I passed right next to her face and passed around her. It came back to me and caught it- surprising even myself, "Next time it hits you," I got ready to throw it again, when of course something came up and wrapped itself around me.

"Well, Well," King Cobra hissed in my ear,"Did the Bat meet a friend?"

"Let go of me," I struggled,"Creep!"

The coils around me tightened,"Dunbar, you need to get out of there!"

"I know that," I roared and suddenly a sharp pain flew threw my arm. I screamed, and King Cobra pulled his fangs out of me and let me drop to the floor.

"That takes care of you," Cobra hissed,"My knew and improved venom has the Slicing serum in it as well as toxins."

Batman thrashed in Ramrod's arms,"Batgirl! Batgirl!"

My vision was going fuzzy, I drew in a breath and let out a high pitched whistle. I heard Ace and Jack snarling and crashing into the room,"ATTACK," I yowled out.

Bruce tried to keep me awake,"Dunbar, you need to stay with me. Alright? Stay awake."

"That's easy for you to say," I muttered/slurred. I blinked hard trying to clear my vision,"You don't have toxins flowing threw your blood," I closed my eyes to rest them.

"Don't go to sleep. Tell me about Trinity," Bruce told me, before he Switched to Terry's signal," McGinnis," Bruce yelled,"Get her out of there now!"

I was muttering Trinity's story when I heard one more final smack of skin on skin and Terry saying,"On it," I could hear police sirens," Slag."

I felt someone pick me up,"...Bat... Man," I groaned.

"It's alright," Batman told me,"It's just me."

"It hurts," I moaned," Everything hurts."

Batman carefully moved his hands so he could push the button to call the batomible,"I know. But I've got you. I've got you."

**AWWWW! Kinda Mary Sue, but it don't matter! REview!**


	4. The awakening

**Weekly update! thank you ShadowlightStarlight and Innocent Lives for reviewing**

**Discliamer:Only own Ashlyn.**

**Chapter 4**

I don't remember the ride back to the cave, nor any events after I got out of the batomible. All I can clearly remember was a pair of strong arms picking me up and carrying me somewhere. I was still muttering Trinity's and Fang Paw's stories the whole time.

When I came too, I realized I was lying on a soft mattress. I silently opened my eyes. I was in my room... And I was still in the Batgirl costume- just without the mask. Jack was lying next to me, and he jumped awake when I started to sit up and barked. Loudly. A /bunch/ of times. My head pounded,"Hush," I whimpered.

Bruce walked in,"I see the anti-venom worked well. I've been giving Terry hourly updates since he's at home."

"Oh, well, it's good that he's home," I accepted the water that was offered to me,"But he's coming up here soon to chew me out isn't he?"

Bruce nodded,"To put it lightly. If you're strong enough we can go to the Batcave where we can do a scan to see what exactly happened to your blood. There was spliced serum in King Cobra's venom."

Terry walked into the Batcave right after Bruce's machine had finished scanning my body,"Before you start," I told him,"It was either me or police who didn't have a chance."

"The police," Terry muttered,"Would of had guns."

"Which could of hit you," I pointed out,"Not to mention, that me putting on that costume wasn't even /your/ decision. You needed help!"

"But you-" Terry started to yell when Bruce cut him off.

Bruce turned back to us,"As much as we'd all love to hear this conversation continue, Ashlyn's scans have finished going threw the database," Terry and I shut up and let him go on," When King Cobra released the serum and toxins into you the two tried to cancel each other out, but the two chemicals managed to weaken the effects of each. That's why you weren't effect by the splicing serum and why the toxins only put you in comatose for twenty-two hours. The anti-venom dispelled the toxins. All you need now is the antidote for the splicing serum and you should be fine."

"Great," I smiled and looked over at Terry," Looks like it was a good thing I came- isn't it?"

Terry growled,"I'm glad you helped, okay. I just didn't like what happened. You should of just come in with the dogs first. Jack or Ace could of stopped King Cobra from putting you into a coma."

"What's done is done," I said simply,"I'm going to go take Jack for a walk and clear my head."

"You sure that's a good idea,"Terry asked me.

"You heard Bruce," I've always been stubborn,"I'm fine. I feel fine. /I'm going for a walk,/" and I stormed up the stairs whistling for Jack.

"Wait," Terry called, but Bruce stopped him.

"Let her go Terry. She's just scared, she needs to piece together the last few hours. When she does that she should be fine," Bruce pulled up Ashlyn's test results,"But it seems that not everything will be."

I walked along the docks with Jack. I knew this was Joker territory and quite frankly I didn't care. If they showed up I'd call Bruce and then make a run for it or sick Jack on them. I ran my hand over my bicep, the bandages were still wrapped tight. But I managed to pry them off while waiting for Jack to stop exploring the Docks.

I gasped, I had expected two identical puncture wounds, but all that was there was nothing... The skin, it looked normal... Almost as if nothing had happened! 'Somethings wrong' I immediately thought,'Thats not normal.'

I gave a sharp whistle, and Jack came running,"Time to go boy, I threw the bandages into the water,"Batman and his mentor have some questions to answer."

No POV

"So you're telling me that if Ashlyn gets angry enough she'll turn into a cat," Terry summarized for his mentor.

Bruce shook his head,"A spliced human with cat DNA. The venom changed her DNA, but it's lying dormant inside of her. Extreme emotion should trigger the release of any alterations."

"So you figured the walk would calm her," Terry interjected,"But tell me what we're dealing with here, House cat? Another Tigress? Lioness? What?"

Bruce frowned,"Funny, but The scan was inconclusive on that part. If her splicing ever does manifest, it would be unknown what feline she was spliced with until- or even if- they do."

"So waiting game?"

"Waiting game."

Ashlyn POV

I walking out of the docks when the Jokerz decided to make an appearance,"Bruce ice got a problem," I whispered into a comm link."

"We said we would be back,"the leader laughed as they surrounded me.

Frustration blossomed in the pit of my stomach,"I don't have time for you," I looked for an opening to leap through.

Jack leapt at the leader, who punched him down. Jack landed hard on the ground with a yelp, I heard something crack. Anger blossomed in me,"How dare you," I whispered in a quiet rage.

I felt a change, it was odd. They never really get it right down on paper. It didn't hurt but it didn't feel good either. It just... Happened. One moment I was standing there normal and the next... I felt smarter, faster stronger, and extremely lethal.

"You're dead," I growled out,"Every last one of you."

The Jokerz all coward, but then I was grabbed from behind,"Don't just stand there,"Batman yelled at them,"Run! There's no way you guys can hold your own against her!"

The Jokerz didn't need anymore, they left. But I just got even more angry,"You let them get away," I snarled and Batman released me. I turned on him,"They hurt Jack!"

"And you were getting ready to kill them," Batman shouted back at me,"We need to go back to the cave-"

"Why," I snarled, picking up Jack carefully. Who whined and licked my cheek,"He's in pain- we need to get him to a vet."

"Bruce can take care of him," Batman interjected,"We're going now. Wether you want to or not."

I growled and hugged Jack,"Fine," I hissed, walking toward him,"Let's go."

"You knew,"I yowled,"You knew I had the splicing serum in my DNA and you didn't say anything!"

"Calm down," Bruce snapped,"I didn't expect for you to activate it do soon,"He carefully finished the cast on Jack's left back leg.

"Well the Jokerz took care of that," I snapped.

Bruce continued on,"I did know however what your... Enhancements would be. If I'm correct you feel as if you could say pick up 1600 pounds, run a marathon without breaking a sweat, kill anyone barehanded and could out maneuver anyone. Am I right?"

I reluctantly nodded,"Yeah that sounds right..."

Bruce stood back up,"It's seems that even if you don't look like any animal the feline DNA is still embedded there. It just gave you a few traits. Fast healing, Strength, Wit, Speed and endurance not to mention any another feline ability that you could have that we don't know about yet," he walked over to a large cylinder (one like the other costume holders),"Which is why I had this made - with a few alterations to it," Bruce pressed a button and it revealed a very dark grey spandex costume with a purple Marchel cat-emblem. It resembled Terry's almost to a t, besides the fact that it didn't have those weird frayed things on the forearm, and it's ears were thicker and had more of a point.

I smiled, then frowned and crossed my arms,"As long as you're not calling me Catwoman- then we're good."

"What should you be called," Terry asked," We can't let anyone think you're a teenager, and you're a cat."

I thought for a moment,"Well ... How about Aristocat?"

Terry shrugged,"We'll work on it."

**Vote in comments!**

** Will Ashlyn's superhero name be -Catgirl or Aristocat?**

** *Aristocrat- something believed to be the best of its kind. Ashlyn took out the last 'r' so it would be more cat-like.**


	5. First Official Mission!

**Hey! I'm procrastinating before homework-so I'm giving you guys anouther chapter.**

**By the way guys, I'm looking for a good video footage converter so I can make videoes with actual video footage. I'd prefer it to be able not to like pay for it or anything and I'd also prefer not to download any software.**

**PRAY FOR BOSTON!**

**Thank you- Innocent Lives, lala423, and ShadowlightStarlight for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Check the previous chapter**

**Chapter 5**

I walked into school with Terry. Dana and Max both waved us over,"Who's she?"

"I-I'm Ashlyn," I stammered,"I'm new here, it's nice to meet you."

"My name's Max," Max took a look at my schedule,"Oh hey you have first period with me," she checked the clock,"and it's on the otherside of the school! Come on we have three minutes!"

Later that day, after I had gone to all my classes and was looking for Dana with Terry- we saw a bunch of students starring at the ceiling,"How the heck did they do that," Dana asked out loud.

Terry and I looked up to see the trophies embedded into the ceiling,"My trophies," the head coach whined," It took me twenty years to win those trophies!"

Dana, Max, Chealse, Terry and I headed off in the other direction,"Well someone finally found a way to get to Choach Fitts," Terry commented.

"You know what they're saying," Chealse gossiped," Don't you? It's the work of the ghost. So is everything else that's been happening around here."

"Ghost," Terry and I asked at the same time,"You're serious," I raised an eyebrow.

"The ghost of Garison Jacobs. The kid who was killed when they built the east wing," Chealse said ignoring my question.

"Ashlyn has an excuse- but where have you been the last two weeks," Dana asked Terry,"a cave?"

"Ah," Terry tried to supply Dana an awnser. I wanted to help him... But it was fun watching him squirm.

Max unlocked her locker,"Isn't that just typical. A few strange unexplainable events and right away people start talking culterized."

"Then how do you explain the mangled lounge furnature," Chealse asked Max,"or the shop teacher's hair?"

Max shrugged,"The wind," Max started to pull up the yearbooks.

Dana explained things to Terry and I," A lot of people believe it was Garison coming back from the dead to haunt us."

Max pulled up Garison's old yearbook picture,"That's him," Max said," oh la-la."

Dana got a better look,"Top athlet in three sports, lead guitarist in a band."

"Not to mention drop-dead gorgeous," Chealse commented," he can haunt my castle anytime.

"Agreed," I purred, and Dana seconded me, then we all laughed.

Later that night, Chealse and Dana had invited me to hang out at the school gym with them and Blade, when Chealse had found an oja-board. Dana sat across from me,"Should turn in on the lights?"

Chealse shook her head,"no, a sayonce works better in the dark."

"How do you know that," Dana teased.

"okay," Chealse shrugged," I don't know. But is creepier that way," we all placed a hand on the center tablet,"Hear us Garrison Jacobs, we feel your presence. Hear us and speak to us."

The door was banged on making all of us jump and gasp... When Nash walked in,"What are you premes doing in my gym at this hour?"

"We're having a sayonce Nelson," Chealse explained.

"Not for the stiff," Nash scoffed," What do you need to contact a dead guy for? Wouldn't you rather have a live one," he leaned down toward Dana and Chealse,"Like me?"

Dana and Chealse moved the oja-board to no,"The board has spoken, creep," we all started to laugh.

Nash got angry,"oh yeah," he kicked the board away from us,"well now Nelson has spoken," then he walked away. What surprised us- the board levitated off the ground and hit him in the back of the head,"who did that?"

"Not me," Chealse said backing up. Then the fire extinguishers exploded and my heart jumped, all four of us started to back up. Then the lights exploded, and we had to make a run for it.

"It's him," Blade said as we watched the lights explode," It's Garison,"More lights exploded,"Come to us Garrison we're here for you."

I heard Nash walk away, but then chairs started to throw themselves at him, and then us! We all screamed and ran, dodging the chairs.

One got my legs, I fell and looked up to see another chair heading strait for me. I had no time to move, that's when Batman showed up and moved me out of the way. Dana, Blade and Chealse made sure I was okay," He's after Nelson," Chealse pointed out.

Sure enough, Batman swooped in and save Nelson,"Okay Casper, I can't believe I'm saying this but... You want Nelson you have to go threw me!"

I turned to Dana," look for a way out, you go left I'll go right."

"Alright,"Dana agreed, the others ran the way I told them to. While I ducked behind a corner and changed. When I came back, Nash and Batman were cornered, with a giant TV screen heading for them.

I saw the mats near them,"Batman use the mats," Batman looked over and saw them before he wrapped Nash up into one and pushed him out the window before jumping out himself. I flew put a higher one that hadn't been blocked,"Well that was close."

Batman shook his head," Let's get back."

"It wanted Nelson, it didn't care about the girls or me," Terry told Bruce while I was sharpining my catarangs,"until I tried to help him."

"It," Bruce commented,"So even you believe it's a ghost."

"Everybody else does," Terry stated,"Guys have even started to dress like him, girls are wearing black as a sign of mourning."

"You're not everybody else," Bruce reminded him,"These people believe anything they can't explain as magic," I smirked quietly, if only Bruce knew exactly what I knew about his time as Batman.

Terry smirked,"Naturally, you don't believe in those kinds of things?"

Bruce leaned back and crossed his arms,"of course I do, I've seen it all, demons, witch boys-"

"-Immortals, zombies, Martians," I added to his lists.

Bruce sent me a glare and I shut up,"But this thing, I don't know it just feels so... So high school."

Terry left to go home and Bruce turned to me,"What about you do you believe it's a ghost?"

I stood up and put my catarangs up,"I'm undecided," I started up the stairs," But I have an open mind- soup tonight?"

"yes," Bruce answered back.

My second day at school was going great so far, after Gym, while we had time to hit the showers, Dana showed me how to work the water," Ah, perfect," Dana commented as she tested the water. I gasped when it turned back to cold, and Dana gasped when the cold water hit her arm,"Very funny. Who turned up the cold?"

That's when everything started to go haywire. Every single shower turned on, and then water pipes busted. The shower heads were bent and cold water started spraying us,"This is not how I wanted a shower," I yelled.

"Turn it off," Blade asked Dana.

"I'm trying," Dana called back fiddling with some machine. Thankfully the water shut off.

"Did you do that," Chelsea asked Dana.

"I don't think so," Dana told her.

"Well, let's get outta here," I said a the showers turned back on.

We ran out of the showers and past Max,"something's in there," Chelsea told Max when she came up to see if we were okay.

Max crossed her arms and smirked,"Not your phantom menace?"

I rolled my eyes, but Dana was excited,"You think," she asked Chelsea.

"Sure," Chelsea said," I mean we're the ones who raise his spirit. It's logical that he'd want to contact us."

"In the showers," I asked eyebrow raised.

"Oh my god," I turned when I heard Blade,"You've gotta see this!"

We all rushed in to find, the words 'I still love you' written in shampoo,"None of my living boyfriends ever left me a note like that," Chelsea sighed.

"But whose it for," I asked, my watch beeped, meaning I was almost late for Ace's and Jack's day-time walks," Oh crap! I'm late! See you guys later!"

I watched as Terry tossed something for Ace and Jack,"So? I got that all right. The skinny Wally Watt is now buff and has telekinesis. Not a good combo."

"I know," Terry said,"I didn't mean for him to get away though."

Bruce finished putting some sort of gun together,"What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know I just had to be sure, that it was really him,"Terry defended himself. Bruce and I gave him a similar look,"I know, I know I messed up."

Bruce put a capsule in the gun,"One shot and he'll be out for hours," he tossed the gun to Terry.

"If he shows up," Terry reminded Bruce.

"Oh he'll show," Bruce reassured," he's drawn to the school. It's an obsession."

"Your area of expertise," Terry joked," I just have to get close enough to use it."

I walking to my home room thanks to classes going to be suspended, when I saw Terry with Barbra, I padded up," You're a hero to my people," I overheard Terry.

"You better be right about this one kid," Barbra growled.

"Well," I said as we watched her walk away," and I thought I was the only one who could growl."

I was walking out of school with Blade and Dana when a car crashed Ito the school, _Looks like Willy's here_.

I looked over to see Willy hovering over Nash,"I never understood why you liked to pick on the weaker kids Nelson until now."

Nash was to say the least upset,"it's not fair you have powers. I don't stand a chance!"

"Okay if that's how you wanna play it," Will said delavating," Mono e Mono. No powers."

I wanted to go run and change Ito my catsuit, but I couldn't move, I was rooted into my spot.

The fist fight began, and Nash had Willy down, but Willy went back on his words and used his powers,"Well maybe just a little power," and he flung Nash back into the air- onto a car!

That snapped me in action,"Guys we need to scoot!"

Dana, Blade and one other girl ran down the steps while I went to go changes, when I came back, Batman had grabbed Willy and stopped him from kissing Blade- who I caught,"You okay," I asked her.

"Who are you," Blade asked me.

"Name's Aristocat," I smiled," You and you're friends should get out of here."

Dana an the other girl helped Blade up,"No problem."

When I came back, the tranquilizer gun had been destroyed and Batman was back to dodging benches.

While Willy was preoccupied beating up Batman, who had gotten wrapped up in a flag. I flew up behind him and tried to knock him in his head. But he just threw back, and I hit the same car Batman had,"Well you're new," he commented while Batman and I were trying to get our bearings.

I saw the flagpole coming at us,"Run!"

I jumped to the side as the car exploded, then Willy pushed the flaming car towards Batman. But he hung on to the edge as it fell past him,"Batman," I yelped helping him climb back over the edge.

"Thanks Aristocat," Batman said as he had his feet back on solid ground.

"You know what I learned in juvie Batman," Willy asked as he levitated in front of us,"You don't kick a man when he's down," that's when the Hill High emblem came flying at us," You crush him."

Instantaneously both Batman and I pulled out our respectable ranges and threw them at Willy, which shocked him and caused him to release the emblem.

Batman jumped forward and grabbed Willy," Get away," Willy yelled and pushed the Bat away, then he created a tornado.

I braced myself, but I still moved a few inches,"Willy," I tried to talk to him," You don't know me but I'm new around here. The name is Aristocat," Willy didn't answer so I tried harder,"Willy please. I know you we're bullied, I was too, but doing this -it'll only make you more of an outcast. Stop this and start over," I held out my hand for him,"I'll help you I promise!"

Willy glanced at me seriously considering what I had said,"I don't believe you! Stay away from me!"

The wind increased, "No!" I was pushed backwards, seeing the tree flying at us from the corner of my eye, "Willy! Look out!"

The tree hit Willy and he was knocked onto the steps and unconscious. Batman and I stood over him with the girls.

**REVIEW YEP, Arisotcat won!**


	6. Mistrust

**Weekly update time!**

**Thanks, Hayley Redfield, Sonar, ShadowlightStarbright, and lala423 for reviewing!**

**I'm looking for a good video footage converter so I can make videoes with actual video footage. I'd prefer it to be able not to like pay for it or anything and I'd also prefer not to download any software. You don't have to know one, ask your best-know-all-techy- friend! I'll right you a one-shot if it's what Im looking for :)**

**Disclaimer: I find these usless, check the first chapter.**

** Chapter 6**

*several weeks later*

I padded into the warehouse, my Catsuit on, ready for action. Apparently there was a knew splicer-gang. It had everyone on edge, and they wanted to turn everyone in Gotham into a spliced humans. I mean, this whole mess is after every other mission I've been on, Babel, saving Howard from Cynthia, helping clearing Terry's name, failing at protecting Boha but managing to defuse the bomb with Max (who still doesn't know who I really am) saving all those kids from getting brainwashed, stopping Jared's step-father Jim, don't even get me started on the whole Peek mess. I was there for Terry's egg baby (wasn't in the class! And I got Bruce's Wizard of Oz reference!) then there was the mission were Max and I both being kidnapped by Zeta, then Batman and I had to team up with Stalker to stop Kobra from launching a plague, the whole April Moon indecent (poor Corso), the three teens who were tricked into sabotaging Gotham, then Payback showed up, then Terry went missing (don't even get me started on how I kept Max from finding out who I really was!).

Last week, Ace and Jack went missing. I was so worried Bruce had to bench me for the mission. But Terry eventually found them, so I guess I could live with that. Not to mention I had to keep up with all my school work, job as the dogs caretaker AND patrols!

I snuck carefully along the wall and peeked into one of the rooms. My moth dropped open, there was some sort of ring of metal, and there were about five different splicers working on it. From what I could see, three of the splicers were of the snake verity and the other two where a type of dog... I think.

I heard footfalls approaching in the hall behind me, and my body snapped back into action and I jumped into the shadows, behind some crates even, and turned on camouflage mode. Then I pressed the video-feed in my cowl, allowing Bruce to see,"You getting this Bruce," I whispered.

"Yeah Dunbar," he answered back,"I'm getting all of it. It appears to be some sort of portal generator. I'll make some scans, but see if you can get any audio."

I listened to the splicers, they were talking about the generator. The lead scientist spoke to his underlings,"Make sure you connect the lines, if we are going to succeed in project X then the generator has to be perfect. Alpha wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yes Beta," The other splicer hissed or barked themselves and countinued to work.

I jumped when the door opened and a man spliced with Wolf DNA entered the room,"Beta," He barked," How is the generator coming along?"

I zoomed in on the splicer. He looked like the Justice League's Vandal Savage, but younger and without the scar or goatee. He also had pure white hair, an effect of the wolf DNA. He also had yellow eyes and pointed ears, nails and K-9's.

Beta snapped to attention,"Alpha, the generator should be optional within the moon."

'So this guy's Alpha,' I thought before I snapped pictures with the camera in my cowl.

"Keep up the good work,"Alpha told them and then left. The door slamming behind him, every other splicer in the room let out a relived breath. I turned my video link off in my cowl and zoomed back in on the Splicers- they seemed to be packing up for the night.

Bruce radioed to me,"McGinnis is here. Time for you to come back."

I sighed,"Fine," I whispered,"But for once- _I'd_ like to have the longer patrol."

"Noted," Bruce stated,"Come on. McGinnis is getting impatient."

"Oh," I hissed to myself (and only myself),"and Lord knows that when McGinnis get impatient-"

I paused, the splicers were all leaving. I ducked back down, and watched as they left and LOCKED the door behind them,"Oh come on," I snarled, punching the crate next to me lightly.

I scanned the area- and with my feline vision- was able to pinpoint a covered window, in almost pitch blackness.

I tensed up and jumped over to the windowsill, doing a flip in midair- just because I could. I pulled out one of my catarangs and unscrewed the cover on the window. Thankfully no one had forgotten anything, so I was out in a matter of minutes.

By the time I had gotten back to the cave on the Batomible, Terry was suited up an waiting,"What took you so long?"

I pulled off my cowl,"I had to sneak out a window, _after_ I pried the cover off and replaced it. Took me a minute."

Batman smirked,"You had to leave from the window?"

I growled,"The door had been locked. The splicers decided to leave work early, and I couldn't have just walked out with 'em!"

Bruce stood up before the fight could begin,"Alright, Terry- go on patrol. Dunbar it's your turn to cook dinner."

I growled and muttered to myself as I walked back up to the parlor,"Stupid...inconsiderate... One of theses days...," I left the clock open a crack behind me and finished the sentence in my private thoughts,_'One of theses days, both of them actually thank me for becoming Aristocat, and when I go home- both of them will know they had a good thing and miss it when it's gone_."

I heated up some left-over soup I had found in the back of the fridge. After I poured the soup into two bowls, grabbed a sleeve of crackers, and two bowls full of dog food for the pooches, I put it on a tray and carried it over to the Batcave entrance.

I overheard Bruce radio Terry, so I quietly opened the door - Ace of Jack probably wouldn't have been able to hear it, that clock can't squeak- I stepped down about two stairs and stopped- was that my name?

"Dunbar really did a good job on bolting the cover back o for only taking three minutes," Terry stated,"Maybe too good a job."

I clutched the tray tighter as Bruce replied,"You just need to get into the room and see what kind of engine they are using. That way we can blow it before they get the chance to use it."

/_Blow it up _my brow furrowed, _what kind of machine is this that it would make Bruce so worried he'd want to blow it up?_

"Blow it," Terry asked equally as shocked,"What about Aristocat?"

I perked, _WHAT ABOUT ME?_

Bruce shifted in his seat,"If the new Splicer gang want to use this machine for a takeover of some other dimension, then we must destroy it no matter what the personal cost. That's also why after Aristocat gets back I'll be telling her that she's off this mission."

"Why would you do that," Terry asked,"This lid is wired to explode unless you type in a code- What cutters should I use?"

"The smaller ones," Bruce advised," then tape the wires back when you're done. As for why Aristocat is off the case, it's because I don't want her judgement to get foggy. This machine should be able to take her home if she wanted too. I don't want her to stop us."

"I can see your point," Terry started to agree, but he stopped when there was a big crash. It took me a moment to realize that it was me or rather the tray.

Before I could catch it, the tray had fallen from my hands- which were now lying lifeless at my sides. My bangs covered my eyes. But I was glaring through tears at Bruce (even if he couldn't see it). Who was looking shocked up at me.

I knew he didn't trust me, but THIS, this was a low blow... Home, I didn't want to go back... But if I could tell them that I was alright... That I was alive. Bruce stood up out of his chair,"Ashlyn-"

"Don't," I growled," I could handle the mistrust...But that- keeping the truth -that I could tell my family I was ALIVE... That is sick Bruce. I already knew both of you didn't trust me still," emotion crept into my voice and I cursed it silently,"But I would have thought you'd trust me enough to make these decisions. You and Terry are both detectives you should have seen that I'd never go back home permanently."

I turned on my heel and ran out, I'm a coward for running I know... But this... Was too much. It hurt so much... I remember something about Terry calling this job a curse in his later life. But I could see that it was more like a sickness, something that spread and tainted everything you loved before it could corrupt you yourself.

I hadn't even changed out of uniform, so getting away was easy. I turned off my comm unit and just flew away. The only thing I needed right now was to get away... But to where?

**review! REVIEW! PLEASE! I'll probably cry if you don't.**

**Okay maybe not... but I won't post in this one next week. Those that read Amnesia- you're cut off until I get 8 reviews!**


	7. Apologies

**Hey, hey weekly update, for every story execpt Amnesia, kinda bummed about that... Hey, why dont you guys read and review it to make me feel better? PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE**

**OTHER NEWs- I have a youtube channel, here's the link: channel/UCUIOYy4W-dDbMmdAZCTkQJw**

**Thank you, SoraLover987142, Guest and lala423 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 7**

** No POV**

Batman flew over Neo-Gotham in the batomible,"So she heard us say everything?"

"Just about," Bruce groaned,"She's hurt Terry. I can't contact her with her comm unit, she must have turned it off."

"Don't you have trackers in each of your suits," Batman asked,"Or a kill function?"

"Not in Aristocat's," Bruce told him,"I never had the time to implant one. If her comm unit was on then I'd be able too trace its signal. As for the kill function that's a no-go too. I can't see where she is so I don't know what she's doing. She could be flying over Gotham right now and if we killed the suit..."

Batman sighed in frustration,"Slag... So Bruce any ideas as to where she went?"

Bruce rubbed his chin unseen,"She smart, she'd hide in the last possible place we might look... So that knocks out the docks, and the warehouses, anywhere near her entrance point into her dimension..."

Batman came onto a sudden realization,"She might be at Hill High. Maybe in the library? She likes it there, and I wouldn't go there first."

Bruce thought for a minute,"It seems possible. Check it out."

*******Ashlyn POV**

I had been flying around just crying for a while. But now... I didn't want to cry.

I was at the library and I grabbed a book on the Revolutionary War and sat down on top of the corner's bookshelf. Just because I am infused with cat DNA doesn't mean I always do the same things! Getting on high ground to see something or someone coming just happened to be a good tactic.

I heard the door open and sank back into the shadows. I watched as Batman walked into the room, and I gave a silent growl.

Batman stopped in the middle of the Library,"Aristocat," he called at a shallow whisper,"I know you're here. Please? We need to talk."

I set the book down and started jumping from the tops of bookcases to the tops of bookcases. Batman managed to see me right before I jumped off the last one and landed beside me,"WHAT," I snarled.

Batman threw up his hands,"Whoa, down kitty! I just wanna talk."

I crossed my arms,"I'm sure you and Bruce have said enough!"

"Aristocat, I... I'm sorry," I started, imagine Terry saying sorry... I mean, I'm not Dana or Max, and I was the one who happened to show up one day an steal his ... Thunder... I guess would be a good way to put it.

Too bad, I was still angry,"Sorry... You're sorry. Now let me guess you just think that I'm gonna accept your apology and then we're gonna go back to the Batcave and keep on being partners."

Batman shrugged,"I was hoping for something along those lines."

"Idiot," Bruce muttered to Terry.

I snarled,"Too bad! That's not happening! You and that old man have never trusted me- and to think you could just BLOW UP a machine that could help me get back HOME to my dimension to at least TELL my FAMILY I'm ALIVE! You have NO IDEA how much I wanna-"

The door creaked back open and someone walked in. I froze mid-rant and Max walked towards us,"Hey guys," Then she sensed the tension in the air,"Bad time? I can come back later..."

"Actually," I said through clenched teeth,"I was just about to go..."

Max smiled warmly,"That's a shame Ashlyn I was hoping to talk to you about tonight's Trig."

I froze mid-step,"How do you know," my mind immediately turned to Batman," You told her!"

Max stood in front of me,"No Terry didn't tell me anything, neither did Bruce. I found out by myself."

"How," I growled not in the mood for games.

"I made a computer program like I used to try to find Batman. But with the experience with Terry I was able to use more accurate means. I was going to tell you tomorrow... But I forgot my bag in the library and came to find it."

I back flipped onto a staircase and picked up the bag I had found earlier,"I thought this looked familiar."

Max thanked me and accepted her bag. She glanced between Batman and me,"You know, Ashlyn, my parents are out of town right now. If you want to come over tonight, you can."

I linked her arm in mine,"Then let's go."

I stayed with Max the whole weekend. Bruce tried to get a hold of me, but Max would always cover for me. I needed to calm down and think... Would I really forgive Bruce and Terry after I let them stew in their own juices a few more hours... Or will I keep giving them the silent treatment?

Max walked out into the balcony (where I had been sitting)," So you gonna forgive them, or keep giving them the cold shoulder?"

I looked down at my hands,"Well, I'm not sure. I had trusted them to at least keep me in the loop /somewhat/ but to hide from me that the machine could get me home... I don't really know how to handle that."

Mac cocked her head,"So they didn't tell you that the machine could open a hole in time and space, and they were going to blow the engine, but I thought you /didn't/ want to go home."

I popped my neck,"You know the whole story on Bruce's parents right?"

Max nodded,"Yeah. I'm not a computer geek for nothing. What about them?"

"They never found their killer," I told Max looking out at the sun-rise,"That must of drove Bruce half-mad for years. But my point is... My family, they don't know what happened to me. They probably think I'm dead or they're hoping that I'm at least half-dead. It must be torturing them. That they'll probably never know what happened to their little girl."

"Oh," Max said, it donning on her,"You aren't mad at them because you could have and wanted to leave them, you're mad at them because your family will never have closer."

"Bingo," I said leaning back in the chair,"It kinda weird. Somedays... I almost wished I could have come here sooner. Now that I'm here, I wish I could tell them what they all meant to me. But now I'm actually truly happy, and that I've found my place in the world- protecting Neo-Gotham- and hopefully someday I'll work with the league."

"The who," Max asked me confused.

I laughed,"Important people that protect the world daily. They don't normally come into Gotham. But they will eventually."

Max opened her mouth, but then closed it and shook her head,"I forget how much you really know about our future. It must help being from a different dimension right?"

I shook my head,"Not really. The more time I spend here the more can't remember about this world. I just know they'll come looking for Terry- and that this new splicers gang wasn't mentioned."

Max hmmmed," this is getting interesting..."

That's when we heard the motorcycle, or whatever they call them now-a-days, the driver parked in front of Max's house and the driver got off after he removed his helmet,"Terry," I growled, then smiled and chuckled,"I had to face him sooner or later."

I headed for the front door, Max tried to follow me, but I held my hand up,"Stay here. I have no intention of letting him in the house, and besides if you want to eavesdrop- the sound would be better up here."

Terry knocked on the door again and I threw it open,"Hey Terry," I shut the door behind me,"Can I help you?"

"Listen, Ashlyn, Bruce and I both wish that this didn't have to happen. We understand that you're really hurt about us not telling you everything and we both really want you to come back."

I didn't move, and Terry seemed to get desperate,"If you don't come back for us- at least come back for Jack, he practically hates Bruce and me now and he won't stop howling!"

I smiled,"I."

Terry's face contorted in confusion,"What?"

"It's Bruce and I, is this what grammar is coming too?! For shame," Terry and I laughed at my theatrics,"I'll go get my things."

Max was sad to see me go, but I made plans to see her later in the week after school.

As Terry and I walked into the Batcave, Jack came bounding up to me and pressed his muzzle into my hand,"Missed you too boy."

Bruce turned his chair to me,"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," I smiled, and sat down at my usual place,"So what have you guys found out about the new gang?"

"They won't try to activate the machine for at least two weeks. We did sabotage the engine but right after that you and Terry have to subdue any and all splicers there," Bruce explained," So until then you and Terry will be training. Hard."

I smiled and grabbed my bag with my catsuit,"This should be fun."

**PLEASE REVIeW AND CHECK OUT THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL. Also- THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO AWESOME!**


	8. Here we go again

**Update! I'll thank you guys for reviews on Friday!**

**Disclaimer- I only own Ashlyn!**

**Chapter 9**

*two weeks later*

"I am probably in the best of shape I've ever been in my life right now," I told Terry as we were in a room changing into our respectable animal costumes' (with a freakin sheet so neither of us could see the other.) Trust me while we were still getting used to the single changing room, I had a sharpened catarang with me the entire time.

Speaking of catarangs. I had some new ones. I had ones called grippers that could tear stuff up with the spikes on the wings. Those electric ones- I call them Zappers-and the normal ones. I also had a small dagger shaped like my emblem, Bruce said it was for emergency.

"I thought we were gonna die the first couple of days," Terry said,"Ready when you are."

The gap that had separated Bruce and Terry from myself had been mostly dispelled. We have bonded into a strong team, I knew Bruce had problems with partners in the past (boy did I) but I kept our relationship like I would have with my own father... Maybe even better. Terry became that older brother I never wished for. But lately... I don't know, we were close but... Every time he smiled at me it made my heart skip a beat... But he was still going out with Dana (even if they were kinda on a rough patch).

I came back to the present and pulled my cowl on, then pulled back the sheet,"Let's go."

Bruce turned in his chair as we walked into the Batcave,"You both know the mission. Once that engine blows you have to subdue every splicer there."

Batman and I nodded,"Got it," I smiled,"Let's hope training's paid off."

Batman and I flew in the batomible, Bruce had been able to make the cabin a bit bigger, so we weren't cramped," Aristocat this is where you get off," Bruce told us and Batman opened the hatch for me.

Batman grabbed my shoulder,"Be careful."

I winked,"When am I not," I asked him and flew out of the batomoble.

I landed on the roof and padded carefully towards the air ducts. Batman was on the back door, and was supposed to get into the building with camouflage mode. I removed the airduct's cover with one of my regular catarangs and slipped in.

Finding the generator room was easy. Alpha was standing in front of a massive amount of splicers with Beta working on last minute checks of the engine. No one was paying attention, so I pried off the vent and turned camouflage mode on before I climbed up onto the duct that protruded from the ceiling,"I'm in position."

"Good," Bruce said back," McGinnis is also in position. And it looks like their about to start the generator up. Get ready."

"Aye Aye, captain," I whispered.

Alpha glanced around and I held my breath, Alpha turned to Beta,"Start up the machine."

"Yes, Alpha," Beta snorted before the generator flickered to life, the portal at the top gained a sphere of energy bowling ball sized before it started to grow. The gang of splicers cheered, but that's when the motor started to smoke and sputter, then it exploded. Thankfully the portal shrunk until it was nothing. Alpha's face turned crimson (which was kinda of comical, with his muzzle and all). He turned to Beta and grabbed his shirt collar,"What's going on!"

"I don't know," Beta wailed,"I swear this was not my doing!"

Batman and I left our hiding places at the same time, he landed behind the gang, I landed right in front of the mass,"Looks like your travel plans have been canceled,"I taunted.

I heard Alpha's shout behind me,"Get them!"

The splicers attacked, but all I ha to do was throw the knock-out gas-filled dispensers and put my gas-mask on. Batman did the same, and any splicers that we're still fighting or didn't get gassed we detained the old fashion way.

I put hand-cuffs on a lion slicer as he shouted profanity at me. That's when three hyena splicers attacked me, I punched one is his muzzle/nose are and broke it, he howled and turned tail. The other two tried to grab my arms, but I jumped into the air and did a horizontal kick. That caused me to successfully kick both splicers in the face.

I looked up at the generator to see that Beta had fled but Alpha was staring down at Batman with hatred in his eyes,"Don't even think about it," Bruce said into my comm link, after seeing my video feed.

"Too late," I purred before running towards the stage. Ramrod (wasn't he suppossed to be in JAIL or at least Juvie? How old was he anyway?) charged towards me. I smiled and jumped, then used his head to push me forward. My momentum made Ramrod collapse onto the ground, and probably unconscious. I tensed about to jump at Alpha, when Tigress knocked me onto the ground from mid-jump.

She hissed in my face and I smiled,"You just messed with the wrong cat coz," if you have to know I called her coz because we're both cat-spliced and we've run into each other multiple times- every superhero needs an evil nemesis- I brought my foot up and kicked her off of me before springing up to my feet and unsheathed my suit's claws,"You wanna fight Tiggy?"

Tigress snarled and ran at me, I dodged her and slashed at her, catching her shoulder. Tigress roared in pain, before twisting her body to slash at me. I back flipped away from her landing in my hands and then curling my body downwards so I was crouched,"Tsk Tsk," I chinned," Too slow."

Tigress snarled,"We'll see about that kitty!"

We launched at each other.

000ooo000ooo000

Alpha watched as Batman and Aristocat began to diminish his splicer army. Many of the cowards were feeling, the weak had been Incapacitated by the Bat's and Cat's knock-out gas. Alpha watched Tigress stop Aristocat from jumping towards him and growled, that was not appreciated, if he was to be charged at he should teach the offender a lesson. That is what he'll have to do when he rules all the dimensions, rule them with an iron fist.

Tigress and Aristocat were fighting, elegant an graceful like dancers but lethal as any bullet. The two cats twisted and turned trying to grab their opponent. So far Aristocat was winning.

He pulled out his back up weapon, similar to a gun, and aimed at Aristocat, he didn't need a powerful enemy.

ooo000ooo000ooo

I wrestled Tigress to the ground,"Batman," I yelled, noticing that the only splicers left standing were the ones fight him," We-," pain blossomed from my back and shot throughout my body. I screamed as I was shot back towards Batman's feet.

I crammed my neck to see Alpha holding a gun-type weapon in his hands. Batman punched King Kobra's lights out and bent down to take me in his arms,"Aristocat?"

Bruce radioed in,"Dunbar? What happened?"

I could feel the energy leaving my body. I hadn't been shot with a bullet, it would hurt a lot more,"Terry, Bruce," I whimpered,"I'm scared."

Batman looked up at Alpha,"What did you do!"

Alpha smiled,"This is my portal gun, unfortunately it only had one shot. But if I get rid of one of my enemies it makes my life easier," then Alpha fled.

Batman held me in his arms,"Aristocat, you're literally fading."

I looked at my hand to see it slowly becoming transparent. My eyes widened, and Batman tightened his grip,"We'll bring you back Ashlyn I promise."

"Terry," I whispered,"Don't let go!"

"I'm not going to," Terry claimed grabbing my hand,"Just hang on and everything will be fine."

"Liar," I whimpered,"Terry?" my vision was fading... No it was whiting out," Terry! Terry!"

"Ashlyn, I'm right here-" that's when it cut off and I was falling... Falling... Falling.

000ooo000ooo000

Batman's voice died out as Catgirl disappeared and his hand close on thin air,"Ashlyn," he yelled.

The police sirens filled the air,"Terry," Bruce tried to get the distressed teen to pick himself off the ground,"I know this is hard but you need to leave."

Terry couldn't hear his mentor, he was on all fours starring at the ground as the tears left his eyes. Bruce kicked himself up a notch,"Terry, you promised we'd find her right? Well you can't do that if you're being questioned by police, move!"

Terry stood and wiped his eyes,"On it," he turned his comm link off and looked up,"Don't worry Aristocat. We'll find you and bring you home."

**Review! Please!**


	9. New friends and enimes

**Weekly upates, here we come. I know you've been waiting for this. We get to fing out where Ashlyn was sent! Was it her home world? Or was it some other one?**

**Thank you lala423, ShadowlightStarlight, SoraLover987142 for reviewing!**

**Disclamier: I only own Ashlyn and Alpha**

**Chapter 10**

My world was filled with music... Loud music, and flashes of color... It would change every few seconds, it hurt my eyes. I couldn't move. It was like those dreams were you're barely conscious and you turn over and wake up fully because of the feeling of falling through the air. Except I wasn't gonna wake up.

No POV

At the Xavier Institute, Professor Xavier woke up with a literal shock to his system. While he tried to get his breathing under control he glanced out his bedroom window, there seemed to be a bright blue light in the forest...

He got into his wheelchair, _Everyone, I hate to wake you up, but we have a situation on our hands._

**Ashlyn POV**

I watched as I fell threw the mouth of the portal, it was night and since I was falling with my back to the ground, I saw the portal finally close. My body reacted before my mind righting myself like a Cat's would of it was to fall.

The top of the tree-line was coming up fast and I snapped my wings out and activated my boots. I still crashed, but my actions lessened the damage to the surrounding and saved my suit.

I groaned and carefully stood up, checking all my limbs and then my surroundings. I heard a plane above me and turned on my cloaking device, then turned on camouflage mode and started walking.

It didn't take long before I could see the light of a house, that's when it hit me... Maybe the portal didn't send me to another dimension,"Bruce," I called on my comm link ,turning camouflage mode off to make sure the signal was clear," You there?"

All I received was static. I looked back at the house's lights... Maybe if it was tall enough I could get reception...

I ran towards the house but stopped just short of the tree line and turned my thermal vision on... No one home... Odd. I jumped up into a tree to check, I could see straight to the front of the house. Well, the fountain was cool,"I hope they can't cloak from thermal vision," I muttered.

But nether the less, I smiled and cheered silently at my good fortune before I shot my grappling gun, the hook imbedded itself at the very top of the roof. Then attached it to the tree, pulled out my retractable staff and slid over.

I leapt onto the middle wing roof and pulled a catarang out to cut the rope and pull it back before storing it back in my suit. I saw a lightning rod and padded cautiously towards it. I heard something pop up... A weapon of some sort, I pulled out my catarang and threw it. Then two more popped up and I threw it again, easily disabling them,"Impressive."

I pulled out my comm link signal cord and attached it to the lightning rod,"Bruce," I said into my link,"Bruce can you hear me?"

Static.

"Terry," I whimpered," Please someone answer!"

Static. My stomach dropped... So I was in another dimension. The only question which one?

That's when it started raining. I pulled my signal cord off the lightning rod and stored it. Before I fell to my knees and let out a yowl, and continued to for like two minutes. Airing my grief. I fell to the ground sobbing.

** No POV**

The X-men- including Professor X, Wolverine, and Storm- flew in the X-jet towards the area of the strange light. When they landed to investigate, not only was the lights gone, but something had crash landed on the ground.

"What in the," Wolverine growled," Looks like the strange light you saw Charles was a distraction."

"It would seem so," Professor X agreed.

"Should I teleport back," Nightcrawler asked,"Check things out?"

Professor X thought for a moment,"Alright. But take Rouge and Shadowcat with you. Storm and Jean, fly over the school and check there. Cyclops and Spyke will cover the ground, while Wolverine and I will take the X-Jet back."

"Yes, Professor," said the team before they moved out.

_Nightcrawler here, _Kurt checked in_, Everything in the west wing seems to be normal._

_ Same here in the east wing,_ said Shadowcat.

_Same in the main,_ Stated Rouge.

"Good," Wolverine said," Maybe it was just a false alarm," he then landed the plane in the hidden hangar.

_ We haven't found anything,_ Reported Cyclops.

_We're coming up on the tree line, _Said Spyke,_Nothing weird._

Storm and Jean flew over the school, that's when the rain started,"Oh great," muttered Jean.

"Look," Storm pointed to someone messing with the lightning rod,"Down there."

The person suddenly let loose the loudest, awful yowl any of the X-man have ever heard. Then it collapsed into the ground, _It sounds hurt,_ Jean whispered.

_Proceed with caution,_ Professor X ordered, _We still have no idea what we're dealing with._

_Alright_ Storm turned to Jean," Okay, let's go down- slowly."

******Ashlyn POV**

I was crying. I could tell that much, I felt so hopeless. I heard the flapping of cloth in the air and looked up, and gasped. Two people... Both female and wearing odd clothing with X's somewhere on them. They landed and I jumped up, my animal instincts taking over and ordering me to flee. It wouldn't let me think clearly, my human side knew these people, but my animal side didn't and didn't want to know.

"Easy," said the dark-skinned, silver haired one,"We mean you no harm."

"Who are you," I snarled, taking another step back,"I've never seen you before!"

"It's okay," the red-head said calmly,"We're here to help you. No one is going to hurt you."

"That's what they all say," I growled.

That's when the door to the roof busted open, and three males and two females walked out of the house. I took a few more steps back and let out a warning hiss.

One of the males, in a wheelchair, spoke calmly,"Hello Miss. May I ask you why you are on our roof?"

The animal and the human me were fighting for control,"Bruce... Terry... Batman... Alpha bad. Army coming," I couldn't control myself, this has only happened a handful of times. The fight for control only happens when I'm extremely, extremely stressed (mentally and physically) or in mortal danger,"Have to get back. Gotham."

"Gotham,"the youngest female with brown hair and eyes muttered questioningly before she stepped forward,"Listen, It's going to be alright. You just need to trust us," they all seemed to get closer.

"I can't get into her mind," whispered the male in the wheelchair (probably thought I couldn't hear him)," her mask must be blocking it. If I can get into her mind however, I can make sense of all this."

"No stay back," I whimpered in fear of their lives. If I snapped, there was no telling what I could do to them...

"Let us help you," Said the bigger male in orange.

That's when it snapped,"No," I roared," Danger! Stay away you're danger!" I sprang back and ran towards the edge of the roof.

"Nightcrawler," the male in the wheelchair ordered.

That's when the younger blue male, seemed to pop in front of me, and he reached for me. I roared and punched him back towards his companions before I leapt over the edge, landing just like Batman had when he save Nelson Nash from the big screen that Willy Watt had been steering.

I ran for the forest, I heard some sort of high pitched noise and dodged a red laser that had been shot at me. Then tan spikes were thrown into my path. But I only leapt over them,"How did she do that," someone yelled, probably the one who threw the spikes.

I leapt into the trees and started jumping from branch to branch, flipping, swinging around them to gain momentum. Bruce would have been proud... If I hadn't been leaving a trail, or practically out of my mind...

I stopped at a waterfall to get a quick drink, when my belt went off. I yelped and jumped up. I looked down to see my belt flashing... That had never happened before... I pressed the center and a projection of Batman appeared.

Seeing him made the human side of me fight to the surface,"Batman," I said happily, then I heard shouts and crashing threw the forest.

"There she is," yelled the blue boy as he appeared at the tree line.

I turned back to Batman,"Help me!"

"Its alright. Don't be afraid," Batman reassured me.

"There's people," I whimpered," Too many of them. Can't fight two things at once!"

"You can do it," Batman smiled before disappearing.

I heard splashing, and turned to see the biggest and oldest male walking in the water, that's when I realized that I /had/ gotten about knee deep in the water,"Stay back," I snarled (still fighting for control) pulling out a catarang," Don't want to fight."

"Neither do I Kit," growled the male,"So why don't you just calm down so we can talk."

I snarled,"Animal taking over. Won't be able to control for long," I threw the catarang and it went around the male (not meant to hit him) and it came back to my hand,"Run," this time the catarang was aimed for him. But it froze midair and flew to the red haired girl.

I was aware of my actions but I couldn't stop them, my body was acting on instinct not orders from myself. I threw a bola at the male, entangling him to a tree, and I climbed out of the water.

The blue boy and youngest female attacked me first, but I only threw bolas at them, which entangled both of them. I gave a yelp when the girl just phased through the bola. So i tossed a shocker at her. It was too fast for her to phase through so she collapsed to the ground with a cry when the electrosurgery hit her.

Then it was a red-headed male and a dark-skinned blonde-headed male's turn to try. That time I threw gas orbs at them, they were down before they even knew what had happened. I threw a gas orb at the red-head but she merely stopped it with her telekinesis, before she ran straight at me.

I let out a lion-like rumble and retracted my claws, and activating the electricity in them. I let the telapath get close enough before I punched her in the gut, and she collapsed unconscious,"Jean," the red-headed male cried.

"Alrigh, I've had enough," growled a southern voice. I felt someone grab my shoulder. I let out a screech of pain as something left my body. But it soon ebbed,"What! You should be down!"

I chuckled and turned to her,"Sorry. No powers for you to steal," I tossed a bola at her too, ensnaring her.

**No POV (at the top of the waterfall)**

"Whoa," said Avalanche," that girl can move. I wonder who she is."

QuickSilver rolled his eyes,"Who cares, she taking down the X-men we should root for her."

"Hey guys," Blob said," Look."

Down below them was Professor X sitting helplessly watching his students/fellow facility members were beaten down. And right above him, was unstable bolders.

****Ashlyn POV**

Now it was only the silver haired female and I left standing, I pulled out a catarang,"Run. Don't want to fight. Instincts."

"Put the weapon down," The female calmly, yet forcefully said,"If you truly wish not to fight you must overcome your instincts yourself."

_Oh, now they understand what I'm trying to stay!_ I snarled into my head.

"I know that," that's when I heard someone stomp on rocks, I turned to see the male in the wheelchair sitting near an outcrop of unstable rocks. Then I heard the cracking, and the rocks started to fall.

"Professor," every single person near me cried out.

My human side used the adrenaline rush to take over. I activated my boots and wings,"Move," I screamed, flying at an insane speed towards the man. I hovered slightly above him and reached for him,"Grab on," I lifted him up and flew towards the top on the waterfall. Letting the wheelchair get crushed.

I circled around, letting him hang onto my neck so I could use my wings. I carefully aimed him a he fell so he'd be about ten feet from the edge of the cliff/waterfall. I crashed landed about two feet away from him,"Ow," I muttered rubbing the bak of my head,"What ever happened to my landing skills?"

The man groaned and I carefully stood up,"I know you're out here. I can smell each one of you and quite frankly one of you smells awful. It's a dead giveaway."

Four males walked from behind boulders, one with some sort of clear helmet over his head stepped forward,"So you new here? It seems the others didn't like you that much. We'll treat you better than that."

"No," the man groaned below me, looking up at me.

I growled,"listen boys, I've only got one partner and right now my main focus is to get back to him."

The leader shrugged,"Suit yourself," he stomped then ground and the rocks under my feet started to collapse. If I was going to fall, I wouldn't have enough time to activate my wings or boots to fly away.

I screamed as I started to fall,"I've got you," a voice told me as someone grabbed my hand.

At first I thought it was Terry, and my heart soared,"Terry," I whispered and looked up, but it was only the man I had saved,"Xavier," I murdered, boy was I Slagged... I fell into the black.

Okay. Before you judge id just like go say- The strain of not having anything to eat for the past, Ohh I don't know... Maybe seven hours and having just went through a very stressful emotional and physical event, I fainted. So cut me some slack! Anyone of those things would cause anyone to faint.

I am such a Mary Sue right now! I'm so disgusted with myself right now!


	10. Sooo, You're not mutant?

**I know I'm late, It's been hectic and busy, so here we go guys.**

**I can't freaking see my reviews for this story. Sorry**

**Chapter 11**

** No POV**

The other X-men joined Professor X at the top of the waterfall after Jean and Logan helped him lift Aristocat (unknown to them at the time) up over the cliff edge.

"Who is she," Cyclops asked the obvious question.

"Well only one way to find out," claimed Spyke as he reached for Aristocat's cowl.

A memory flashed in front of Rouge's mind, one of an old man leaning over the empty suit and explaining the failsafe,"No don't!"

"What is it Rouge," Storm asked as Evan froze.

"Her cowl, it has a failsafe. If she passes out her suit recognizes that and activates electronic pulses. If you try to take her mask off you get fried."

"Well that's good to know," Shadowcat muttered.

Professor X took that into account,"Do you have any other of her memories?"

Rouge thought for a moment,"I keep seeing faces, and hearing voice. There's also a bunch of lights, but I can't make sense of it all."

Prof. X nodded," Let's take her back to the Med bay and see if I can help you with her memories."

Ororo and Logan were watching their new patient while, Rogue, Kitty and Xavier went into the living-room. Jean, Kurt, and Scott went to bed.

"Alright Rouge," Xavier said as he wheeled closer to her in his new chair,"This will be exactly like time you were having nightmares. Kitty and I shall be with you the entire time."

Rouge nodded,"Let's get this over with," Xavier connected his mind with hers.

_ Xavier and Rouge were transported to the memories. They saw a girl dressed in a black and yellow costume staring down people that looked like animals. They held a man in an all black costume with a red symbol. They saw the girl being bitten by the snake-man._

_ That's when the memory changed, the girl in the yellow and black costume turned into the girl they had in the infirmary. Next to her stood the man in the red & black costume. They were arguing,"Batman, you and Bruce lied to me," she screamed," I could have gone home to tell my family I was alright! Now they'll never know what happened to me or Jack! I hate you!"_

_ "Aristocat," Batman pleaded," Please I know what we did was wrong-"_

_ "Wrong," Aristocat screamed pulling back her cowl revealing a girl with red hair and furious green eyes," You want to know what wrong is? Having to live in some other dimension and never knowing what will happen to my family! What I could have done in that world. Having my life just torn away from me that's what's wrong."_

_ The girl with red hair jumped out of bed after the dream. She curled up into a ball and sobbed,"I... I never said that..."_

Xavier and Rouge pulls out of the memories," Aristocat huh," Rouge murmured," that's interesting."

Xavier nodded," Yet we still have not seen it all."

"What," Kitty gasped," there's more. How many memories did you get Rouge?"

"Not very many. The one we just saw seemed to be a mixture of a dream she had and her past," Rouge nodded at Xavier," Looks like we're going back in."

_ When Rouge and Xavier went back into the memories, they found that Aristocat was fighting many of the humans with animalistic features. She was yelling something to Batman, when out of the blackness, they saw a blue light hit her in the back. Aristocat fell to her knees, and they saw her go into the portal and then crash landed in the Instatutes property._

Rouge let out a relived breath,"Well now we know how she got here. So now what do we do?"

Xavier nodded,"Now, We wait for Catgirl to awaken. But the better question is how will she get back home. But for now you all need to rest. When our guest awakens we will find out more then."

** *************************Ashlyn POV**

**_I stood in the Batcave. Bruce and Terry stood in front of me,"Bruce! Terry! I'm back! I'm right here!"_**

**_ They didn't turn, nor moved,"So do you think you could really recreate their machine?" Terry asked Bruce._**

**_ Bruce was working on something. But I couldn't see it,"Their machine? No. A dimension transporter? Yes. I'll attach it to your belt, and make one for Aristocat. Hopefully it'll lock onto Catgirl's suit's signal. I also have to strengthen your comm link signal. Then show you how to do the same for Aristocat... Never know what'll happen when you find her."_**

**_ "You don't need to," I yelled running up to them,"I'm right here! Please, guys! I'm right here!"_**

**_ "How long will it take," Terry asked," We know Alpha is working on a back-up generator somewhere in underground Gotham. Barbra's people are looking for him... So that helps us focus on finding Catgirl. Jack won't snap out of his own little world..."_**

**_ Terry was pacing now, Bruce sighed and walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder,"Terry. Ashlyn is a smart girl. She'll take care of herself- where ever she is."_**

**_ Terry nodded,"I know... It's just Today at school, I heard people talking about her being gone for almost a whole week, and... I'm just getting worried that someone will put pieces together."_**

**_ "Terry," I wailed," I'm right in front of you!"_**

**_ Bruce went back to work on Terry's belt," If anyone starts, we'll deter them. I should finish the belt in a matter of days and with Alpha's former Beta in prison, Alpha will have to start from scratch with his generator. We have to make the most of our advantage."_**

**_ "Bruce! Terry," They started to fade," Don't leave me!"_**

Logan woke up when he heard someone crying. He glanced over at Ororo, she was asleep as well. He turned to the girl and found her tossing and turning,"Terry! Bruce," she murmured in her sleep,"I'm right in front of you! Terry!"

Logan carefully placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her awake,"Hey, it's okay Kit. Wake up."

The girl groaned and looked at him from under her cowl,"Terry?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Logan whispered to her,"But my Name's Logan."

The girl sighed,"How long have I been out?"

Logan checked his watch,"Well, it's about Eight... So roughly seven hours. You want some water?"

_'Seven hours?_' the girl thought,_'Then I still have about two weeks left to wait on Batman to how up.'_

"Please," the girl replied, she looked over at Ororo,"How long have you two been here?"

Logan poured some water in a glass,"Well, after Charles said you were just unconscious because you were runnin on empty. We volenteered to watch you and change out your IV while you were resting."

The girl accepted the glass of water,"Thanks," she downed it in about three gulps,"My mouth felt like sand paper."

Ororo yawned and stretched,"Is our guest up yet?"

"Yeah, I just woke up," the girl smiled,"I'd like to apologize for attacking you and your friends. I couldn't control my ... temper."

"We understand," Ororo assured her,"So what were you doing out in the middle of the forest?"

"I believe I can answer that for you Aristocat," Xavier wheeled into the room,"Good morning."

Aristocat nodded,"Good morning Xavier. I believe Rouge received a few of my memories correct?"

Ororo and Logan shared confused/amazed looks, Xavier smiled,"You would be correct. I'm sure you're hungry, why don't we get to now each other over an early meal?"

Aristocat smiled and pulled her cowl back revealing the girl from Rouge's newly required memories,"Well if we do that, I think I ought to properly introduce myself. My name is Ashlyn Dunbar. It's a pleasure to meet you."

****Ashlyn POV

Breakfast wasn't as painful as I had first thought it was going to be. There weren't any awkward silences, and I was able to tell them how I got to be in Batman's universe, and theirs.

"Zo, uh, Azhlyn," Kurt asked me,"How ezactly did you become a mutant?"

I swallowed my biscuit,"Well actually I'm not a mutant. I'm sure Rouge and the Professor are aware of that fact. I actually was infected with feline DNA."

"Could you explain that to us," Ororo said," I can't quite come to grasp with how you were infected with an animal's DNA."

I nodded,"It all started when a man invented Splicing. The ability to merge animal DNA with your own. But the side effects were unsafe, increased aggression, the ability to loose control of your animal half and lose your humanity, among others. But Batman stopped the creator of this trend from turning all of Gotham into a zoo. Unfortunately the creator of the serum was killed in an accident. Then splicing was outlawed."

"But during a mission to stop a smuggling ring, Batman ran into Splicers, they easily overpowered him and I was sent in as back-up. But because our mentor thought I was undertrained, I had too bring the two guard dogs, Jack and Ace."

"When I was there a man spliced with a king cobra bit me. His venom was a mixture of splicing serum and normal toxins. I was lucky, the toxins and serum tried to cancel each other out. But there was a bit more serum. The DNA stayed hidden, and didn't surface until I was attacked a few days later by some gangsters. Then I became Aristocat."

'Still have to find away to tell them about Alpha and the army,' I thought,'That'll be fun.'

"So what are exactly happened to you," Kitty asked,"I mean, like, what did the serum do?"

"How about I show you," I practically purred,"I assume you all will have a training session soon. Care if I join?"

"That's a wonderful idea," Xavier agreed,"After all of you are finished, change and meet in the Danger Room."

Jean and Storm lead me to the Danger room. The others were waiting for us,"This training exercise will be a full team mission," Storm informed us," You will start on one side of the course and make your way to the other side. Where you with throw a lever to end the session. All of the team must be there to successfully complete the session. If you do get hit with anything you must stop moving."

I smiled,"Cool, this should be fun."

Storm left the room and the session started. The ground was a red clay color and the sky was pink. It reminded me of the episode where Ororo was kidnapped because some mad shaman wanted her powers.

I turned to the X-man,"What's the battle plan?"

I hear the pink orbs being released," Dodge those," Cyclops stated,"Work as a team to get to the other side. No one gets left behind."

I purred and activate my boots,"Good plan. I'll fly above and watch your backs. Go!"

I easily threw grippers at the orbs, blowing up about five with cat bombs that attracted and stuck to the surface. Spyke and Rouge ran into some trouble, cornered by a ledge and orbs. I pulled in my wings and dove, pulled out my retractable staff, and knocked both orbs away. Then landed on my feet.

"Thanks," Rouge and Spyke called up to me and continued to run.

I nodded and shot back up into the air. As i was flying overhead, I was shot down out of the sky when an orb hit my boot an one tore my wings,"Slag," I yelped, trying my best to slow my fall with my broken wings. My decent slowed and came to a stop, I was righted and set on my feet,"Thanks Jean."

Nightcrawler appeared next to me and teleported us to the group,"The platform is just up ahead," Cyclops informed up,"There are two guards, and the orbs are still circling."

I purred,"I have an idea..."

I ran out with the others to face the orbs and guards (who looked surprisingly like Logan and Ororo). We got into a right circle and took out every, single orb. Then I took out smoke pellets and threw them onto the ground,"Scatter!"

The younger X-men ran for the platform, while Rouge and I stayed behind. The two guards were fumbling in the smoke, while I was helping Rouge threw, so we could knock out them out. My infrared-vision allowed me to see them. I motioned to our right and Rouge tackled that guard, while I crept up on the other one. Pressing the camouflage mode button on my suit.

The smoke disappeared to reveal that Rouge had subdued the Storm look-a-like, while the Logan look-a-like stood with his back towards me. But he turned and saw Rouge running for the platform and tried to run after her- but I clothesline-d him.

He collapsed onto the ground and I turned off camouflage mode and ran after Rouge. When both of us leapt onto the platform, Nightcrawler threw the lever. Stopping the session.

"Very well done," Xavier told the team,"Let's meet in the planing room."

As we started walking, Nightcawler fell into step with me,"Is there anything you and your suit can't do?"

I gave a Merow of laughter,"Well, the suit helps me with contact my mentor, allows him to see and hear what I do at times, it's equiped with thermal, inferad or ultra-violet vision. But more importantly it acts like a thin sheet of armor and allows me to move objects over 1200 pounds."

Nightcrawler blinked in surprise and stumbled,"Woah, that's a lot of things."

I nodded,"Bruce - my mentor- has access to high tech material. So it helps Batman and I fight crime."

"I thought you all did very well in your session today," Xavier explained," Which is why I have decided to give you all the day off."

"Who-ho," Kitty cheered, I think all the X-man shared her enthusiasm.

Xavier turned to me,"Do you have any idea how long you shall be staying here in our dimension?"

I shrugged,"Maybe a week or two. But that's taking into account that Bruce can get all the tech he needs, and is healthy enough too," Everyone shot me a look and I explained,"Bruce is an old man right about now. I've pinpointed his age to be late eighties early nineties."

"How did he get to be that old," Jean asked.

"Our modern medicine," I shrugged," 65 is the knew 35."

"Well, If you shall be staying here for a while I believe you will need supplies," Xavier started.

"If you insist," I replied, shrugging.

"Sweet," Kitty said happily,"Let's go to the mall!"

Jean agreed with her,"That sounds like a great idea!"

Scott laughed,"I'll drive you there."

I smiled,"Alright. Let's go."

When we came back, it was around six and time for dinner. Which right after, I asked Xavier if I could talk to him. We went into the living room,"What is it Ashlyn?"

"First, I'd like to thank you for being so nice to me. Second, I know you're probably curious about some of the stuff I lwas saying when you found me."

Xavier nodded,"I was curious but I was going to wait until you were ready to tell me yourself."

"Well whether I'm ready or not you have to know," I sighed," You saw the splicers that turned me into this. Well, there's a new gang of them. Their leader is called Alpha," I showed him a picture that I had printed from my cowl at the mall,"When I was transported here, Batman and I were destroying his army and his transporter. They were bent on taking this dimension over, called it Project X. We successfully incapacitated over half of his splicers and blew his dimension and time rip generator's engine," I showed him the pictures of the splicers, Beta and the generator.

"But," I took a deep breath," It turns out he has a back up. He'll need time to either bust out his Beta," I tapped Beta's picture," Or he'll have to find a knew scientist. Either way he's coming here, it'll only be a matter of time. Batman and our mentor are working on means to transport themselves into this dimension to bring me back to theirs, and help if they're too late to stop Alpha. If need be we stay here until he shows up."

"To my knowledge you protect your city, " Xavier stated,"what will become of it if you and Batman leave it?"

I smiled," My best guess. The old man calls in a favor from the retired Batgirl, or from a friend of ours named Ten."

Xavier nodded,"Can you give us a rough estimate of their arrival?"

"As I said earlier around a week or two. Bruce should be able to beat Alpha... At least I hope so."

Xavier took that into account,"You can stay with us as long as you like. I've already talked with Jean and she is more than happy to share her room with you. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

I thought for a moment,"Yeah, I think you should tell the others about Alpha. I don't want to seem like I don't trust them or something. I know what happens when your own teammates don't trust you," I stood up," It's late. I should get to bed."

"Good night," Xavier called to me as I left the room. Once I crawled into bed I fell asleep and dreamed.

_** It was the school, I walked through the hallway. I turned my heard when I heard a familiar voice humming to herself"Max," I greeted the pink-haired girl. But she simply kept walking past me.**_

_**No one could see me, just like my previous dream. I sighed.**_

_** I followed Max, maybe I can find Terry and see how he is. Max stopped at her locker and got her textbooks. Dana and Chelsea joined her,"Hey Max have you seen Ashlyn lately," Chelsea asked.**_

_** Max shut her locker a bit too hard,"I visited her yesterday to update her on notes for history. But her parents wouldn't let me see her."**_

_** "You know what I heard," Dana said with averse look in her eyes," I heard that's she's not really sick and that she's really just not coming to school because she's in house arrest. And that she and this chic got into a fight over a boy and nearly killed the other girl."**_

_** "Dana," Max growled," you shouldn't spread rumors. Ashlyn is a king and caring girl. She wouldn't get into a fight-espeasilly if it was for a boy She's sick, end if story."**_

_** Dana's eyes narrowed," But you said so yourself you haven't seen her. I've seen the way she's looked at Terry and a few other guys, and I know how she acts. She's so in trouble."**_

_** "Totally," Chelsea agreed.**_

_** Anger burned in my stomach. How could she say those things to me! ... Well more like about me... But I haven't done anything to her! Max had enough to, she turned to Dana and Chelsea eyes blazing,"Oh please! You both are just jealous! About how much time she gets to spend with Terry! Especially you Dana, I can't believe you."**_

_** Max left both of the dumb-founded girls. Then to my surprise Terry walked up from around the corner. Dana smiled, "Hey baby," it was almost as if she was praying silently that he hadn't heard her.**_

_** Terry's eyes narrowed," Dana, I have to say I'm disappointed in you," he sighed and started to turn around," Call me when you've grown up and gotten that green monster off your back," he paused and turned his head to face her," You know what, maybe you shouldn't call me."**_

**Review please!**


	11. Calm before the storm

**hey guys. Weekly schedule has gone outta wack. Should go back to normal soon.**

** I now a lot of you (you know who you are) hate me for breaking Dana and Terry up ( and I orignially had Dana spreading rumors that Ashlyn was pregnat or something) but I chagned what the rumr was at the last miunute and this is a TERRY AND OC story! That and if you post a mean review there's this wonderfull little thing called a review moderator on fanfiction. That and i really don't give a shit if you (again, you know who you are) hate my stories and find my characters' mary-sueish and the characters from their TV shows OOC-ish. You can stop reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

**Thank you all who reviewed**

**Chapter 12 *one week and two days later***

Monday.

The alarm clock beeped and Jean got up. I groaned,"Don't tell me it's Monday!"

Jean laughed,"Why are you complaining? You don't have to go to school."

I yawned and stretched,"No, but I still have to go for a run today. It'll be like taking care Jack and Ace, just without them dragging me down the street."

Jean smiled before she pulled of my comforter with her powers,"Then you better get up."

"No fair," I groaned," I resent that," I purred and looked at her with a cheshire grin,"So when are you gonna ask Scott to the dance on friday?"

I helped and dodged Jean's hair brush,"Well sorry I asked,"I muttered before I yawned and then changed into the athletic clothes I'd borrowed from Rouge (she was closer to my size). I had black running pants, and a green T-shirt with black Nike tennis shoes.

I went to the breakfast table, and had toast and bacon. Kitty pointed her fork at me,"So what are you gonna do all day while we're at school?"

"Well I was gonna go for a run," I smiled,"Then maybe look around town, catch up on this dimension's history."

"Good plan," Ororo agreed,"If you don't mind Logan and I would also like it if you trained with us at one today."

"No problem," I smile standing up and grabbing my plate and waved a I walked away,"I'll see you guys later!"

I pulled my phone out and plugged my ear buds in before I took off, my playlist of Skillet, Katy Perry, Christina Agulara, and various other artists (my dimension and Terry's alike) playing at a normal volume.

I ran into the forest, jumping over fallen trees, bounding across boulders. I even swung around on a branch for fun. Ever since Bruce had pushed Terry and myself to extremes we found that I had better endurance than normal humans. So far I've been able to run seven miles without becoming fatigued.

I had only gone about five miles when I stopped by a stream and pulled my earbuds out. I carefully put my phone in my pocket before I bent down to get some water.

A twig cracked under someone's foot and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my retractable staff in it's inch-rod form. I turned,"Hello? Anyone there?" I let out a relived breath when a rabbit hopped out of the bushes,"Oh it's just a-"

I screamed as Sabertooth jumped out of the bushes. Right at me!

"Move," Logan's gruff command almost didn't register as he tackled me out of the way. Logan helped me stand up,"You okay Kit?" I nodded, completely at a loss for words. How could I have missed Sabertooth's scent! He stank to high heaven! Damn it! Logan turned back around and retracted his claws,"Sabertooth what are ya doing er?"

Sabertooth gave a lionlike rumble,"I'm here to take in Aristocat. Thought your knew friend might be her."

I snapped out of shock and retracted my staff,"Sorry. But Aristocat's not here right now, can I take a message?"

Logan growled,"Kit get out of here! Get help!"

"But-"

"Go," Logan howled at me before he tackled Sabertooth. I sighed, retracted my staff and bolted.

Luckily... I'd been wearing my suit underneath my running clothes.

I pulled my mask up and put my retractable staff in the pocket... No need to make it obvious.

I flew back towards the two ferals. I saw Sabertooth knock Logan back into a tree, breaking the trunk!

I landed right in front of Sabertooth,"Hey! I heard you were looking for me. Well here I am!"

Sabertooth smiled and rushed me roaring. I jumped up into the air and flipped over him, landing on his back and retracted my staff. I slammed it into his throat and made him back up. He used this to his advantage anyway and almost rammed me into a tree. But I saw it coming and jumped off of him at last minute, causing him to slam into the tree himself.

Logan staggered to his feet,"Aristocat! Are you alright?"

I watched as Sabertooth got to his feet. I crouched into a predatory stance,"I'm fine." I retracted my suit's claws," But he won't be."

Sabertooth roared in anger and rushed me again. I jumped back and slashed at his head. Then threw a bola at him. It ensnared the beast, and he roared as he fell flat on his face, struggling to get out of his bonds,"Sorry," I taunted,"But you'd have to be Superman to get out of that."

Sabertooth roar and thrashed around,"No! This can't happen! Alpha claimed you were weak!"

I chuckled at his antics... Until Alpha's name came up. I picked the cat up by his collar- not easy since he was taller than me- my demeanor turned dangerous,"Alpha? How do you know Alpha?"

Sabertooth growled,"Like I'm telling you."

Logan cleared his throat," I believe," he retracted his claws and pointed behind him," I have a solution to our problem."

Thunder clapped overhead and Storm appeared, with the helicopter in tow,"Is everyone alright," she asked us when she landed.

"Fine," I told her,"This dreg tried to slag me," Storm shot me a look, and I explained,"This low-life tried to kill me."

Xavier wheeled out of the X-men's helicopter,"Shall I extract the information?"

"Go ahead," I growled,"He was hired by Alpha, and of he's already here... We're slagged."

Xavier tapped into Sabertooth's mind before he wiped it clean of our location and the orders to slag me,"It seems that Sabertooth took his orders from an oprative of Alpha's from this dimension. Now that Alpha knows you're alive he wants to capture you do no one knows about his plans to take over."

"Well he's about a week late," I sighed,"Anything else useful?"

Xavier nodded,"It seems Alpha wants to start his siege on Saturday. For the full moon. It'll mean that his generator and himself will be at full power."

"Then we need to train. Hard," I looked over at Logan and Ororo," And that includes each of you and the Team."

I ran down the hall in the simulation. Everyone has been put through this, and everyone (except Shadowcat and Spyke) had passed.

The guards appeared and I threw smoke pellets before I activated the magnets on my boots and ran on the metal wall then the ceiling the opposite wall, and finally back on the ground. I turned camouflage mode on and carefully padded down the hallway.

I heard something being wheeled down in my direction and carefully pressed myself flat against the wall. Two scientists walked around the corner with one guard, and they were wheeling in a hospital bed. I held in a gasp when I saw who was strapped down in it. Jean... But how...

I snarled quietly as they entered a lab and I briefly smelled the others. The music in my suit came on... And my anger influenced the songs. So Fighter by Christina Agulaira was up first.

I followed the three people into the lab, and jumped up onto the air ducts that were showing. I watched as they moved Jean into a table and strapped her down. Snarling slightly, I looked over to see the other X-men being held in tanks.

"Is she secure," one of the scientists asked the guard.

"Yep," came his reply as he sat down at the table.

"Good," the head scientist pulled out a... Splicing Gun! I snarled and flew down next to the guard and quickly knocked him out by using a pressure point. Then I turned and dispensed a normal catarang while at the same time my suit turned off camouflage mode.

I threw it expertly, and the splicing gun shattered on the floor. The two scientists gasped and one turned and ran for a big red button on the wall. I threw a bola at the them before they could. Then I threw cat-bombs at the tank walls. The meowing started up and became faster as they blew.

The security alarms went off. I retracted my claws and set Jean free, Cyclops ran over and took her. I pointed up at the ceiling,"Blow it!"

Cyclops compiled and I turned to the others,"Let's move people."

Once everyone had gotten up out of the hole, the simulation ended.

"You did well Aristocrat," Xavier commented.

"Thanks," I said kinda coldly. It was still hard to accept the praise of others. I had been train with high expectations and rarely got compliments. I left the danger room and got ready to go to the mall with Kitty, Rouge and Jean.

"How about this one," Kitty came out in a purple dress.

I yawned,"I like that one better than the green one."

Rouge nodded,"Me too, but can we see that blue one you picked?"

Jean came back to the dressing rooms with a green, a black and a red dress. She handed them to Rogue,"I think you might like these."

"Thanks," Rouge took the dresses and walked into the dressing rooms.

Jean sat down next to me,"You know ever since we found out when Alpha's coming you seem... Tense."

I sighed,"I know and I'm not trying to be its just... Alpha, I've seen him in action. Way before I was transported here," I shivered at the memory," of course then I didn't know he was the leader of the splicers, then. Had I, I probably would have let Batman and Bruce handle him by themselves and run for the hills."

Jean raised an eyebrow,"He's that bad?"

"Trust me," I growled,"It was awful, and that was just him 'being nice' apparently."

"What did he do?"

I looked around before I whispered,"He beat his second in command to a bloody pulp and nearly killed him for asking him Why."

Jean looked shocked. But then Rouge and Kitty both came out in dresses and we immediately put this conversation to the backs of our minds,"I think I liked the purple one better," Kitty commented as she looked at her reflection.

I nodded,"I agree. Hey Rouge that black dress looks good on you."

Rouge blushed a bit,"Thanks. I think it looked the best out of them all. But I don't know why I'm even getting it. I don't have a date,"Then she looked at the price tag,"Whoa, and I don't have sixty bucks laying around."

I laughed,"You're kidding right? Where I come from girls go to dances in groups all the time. As for your money issue... I believe I can help," I pulled out my wallet and then pulled out my emergency credit card,"Girls, I'd like to introduce you to my multi-dimension credit card. Bruce made it to where I could use it anywhere, in any dimension. I'll buy all your dresses for you."

"Oh you don't have to do that," Jean started.

I cut her off,"Please think of it a a thank you gift. You guys took me in- even after the animal got the better of me- that deserves something."

"Yay," Kitty cheered,"Come on let's, like, go pick out a dress for you!"

"Well I never said," I started to protest but I was dragged away from the dressing rooms.

I was looking on one rack when I heard Kitty,"Hey Lance, what are you, like doing here?"

A familiar voice crept into my hearing range,"Oh Kitty. I was actually looking for you..."

I rolled my eyes. So Avalanche's name was Lance. Go figure. I pulled out a blue one-strap dress,"Hey there."

I jumped and turned around to see Quicksilver, but I was smart enough not to register any recognition,"D-do I know you."

Quicksilver smiled,"My name is Pietro. I was just passing by, and I thought of introduce myself."

I smirked,"Well, my name is Ashlyn. It's nice to meet you Pietro."

"I was wondering, do you go to the local high school. I haven't see you around so..."

I laughed, trying to come up with a cover story in less than five seconds," Oh, no I don't, I was home schooled. Infasis on the was, I graduated last year, not bad for being fifteen."

Pietro smirked,"Now that makes more sense. I saw you hanging around with Kitty and her friends so I figured you were just hiding away at school. I was wondering, about the dance, would I happen to see you there."

I smiled, well, Pietro seemed nice... But what about Terry? No he had Dana, I couldn't do that to him or her!

I purred, the animal in me decoding for the human,"yeah, and you seem nice enough that I just might save you a dance," why oh why did I have to be spliced with a cat? Stupid heat-like, flirting-filled instances.

Pietro winked,"Sounds like a plan."

I pulled the dress off the rack and went to the dressing rooms.

I sighed and climbed into bed that night questioning what I had done earlier. The others knew about it (Scott was far less than pleased). I tried to explain to him that a Cat's judge of character is worth more than a human's but he didn't really seem to care. Jean walked into the room in her pajamas,"I have to say you're taking a big chance."

"I know," I pushed my face into a pillow,"Stupid heat! I wish Cat's would attack people instead of flirt with them!"

Evan rolled his eyes a he passed by our room,"They do."

I growled at him, and then tossed a pillow at him- which he dodged and ran to his room.

Nightcrawler proofed in front of the doorway,"You juzt prozed hiz point."

He poofed out of the way before the catarang hit him.

**Kinda short I know, but please review.**


	12. The Dance!

**Thank you all who reviewed nicley!**

**Okay guys you can start celebrating. I am done. When most of the reviews are negative and NOT EVEN criticism, which I know reviews don't have to be about people "gushing" over my stories. But none of it was actually criticism- The posts were just people saying this story was stupid and that I should get off Fanfiction. Well, I'm sorry if I protected myself and seemed like a bitch. This story is my worst for people tearing me down. I'm sorry if I made some of your favorite characters seem OOC but I tried my best to make them how ****_I_**** saw how they acted. I really contemplated about not even posting the rest. You see, I wrote the story months in advance, then just post the finish product. But I thought it wouldn't be fair to me- who has worked hard on this story- and those who actually like the story and those who might like it in the future. So thanks to my friend telling me she'd kill me if I didn't post the last chapters.**

** Now that I've said my piece for the final time, here's the last of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC**

**Chapter 13**

It was Friday. I quickly changed into my dress. It was a jeweled tone blue, With a golden-yellow, green and blue swirled skirt. Rouge was in a simple strapless black dress. Kitty was in a spaghetti strap dark purple with a sparkly black see-through fabric over the skirt. Jean stuck to a traditional pink with a black belt and cropped sleeves. I walked into the foyer to find everyone taking pictures. So I joined in. Soon the time for us to leave came and we headed out the door- boys going in one car and the girls I the other.

The dance was being held in the gym. With a DJ and a disco all and bright lights. It was very pretty! Jean laughed at my Gaping face,"Come on let's go dance!"

**** No POV

Terry landed onto the Institutes lawn,"Alright old man- is this where you got the strongest life signal for Ashlyn?"

"Yep,"Bruce's voice crackled over demintions,"Go for it."

Terry took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Logan-who was IDed by Terry's suit- answered,"You Batman?"

Batman nodded,"Yes I am."

Logan stood out of the doorway,"Come on in."

Batman silently walked in,"Is she here?"

"No," Logan shook his head,"She's out with the other kids that live here."

Ororo and Professor came into the room,"Logan," Ororo stated as they arrived,"Who was that at the door?"

"Ah, Terrance," Professor smiled,"I see you've finally made it to our dimension. Is your mentor here?"

Batman shook his head,"No Old Man is stuck in trying to get back-up for the fight."

All the adults nodded,"Logan," Professor smiled,"Ororo and I need to do some repairs on Cerebro. Perhaps you could give Terrance a tour?"

Logan lead the now de-cowled Batman through the halls,"And this is where the kids sleep."

Terry looked into the hall,"Which room does Ashlyn stay in?"

Logan pointed,"First one on the right. Go ahead and check it out if you want."

Terry nodded and walked into the room,"Thanks," He pulled his cowl back on and scanned the room. His scanners picked up something sticking out from under her mattress- well he assumed it Was hers, it had a kitten comforter. Her pulled the thing out to find it was a photo album. He sat down on the bed, pulled his cowl off and flipped it open. The first picture was expected- it was of her, Jack and Ace.

The pictures were mainly of home, a few with Bruce. One of those shocked Terry though- Bruce was Smiling! He kept flipping through the pages, then there were some of this dimension, her and a group of teens... Did that guy have blue fur?

Then the pictures switched back to home. The first one was of Ashlyn in her uniform. The next few looked like they were taken from her cowl camera. Mainly Aristocat beating up the bad guys. Terry wouldn't admit it out loud, but he'd seen practically EVERYONE in this album BUT him.

Of course that was before he flipped the page.

This one had her hugging him, probably because Nash had upset her earlier and he had tried to cheer her up with a corny joke.

Then there were a couple of him beating up a few splicers, him driving the batomoblie, then there was a few of them training... Next was one of her, Max and Dana at the beach for a class field-trip to learn about the marine life. Of course, the instructor let them all head to the beach after about thirty minutes of lecturing. Next was a group picture of them all in their bathing suits. Terry smiled as he thought back to that day. While Dana had stated she wanted to tan for a while, Max, he and Ashlyn headed towards the water.

_** Terry turned a noticed that Ashlyn had stopped short, only her feet getting wet. Both he and Max were both chest-deep in water. He looked at Max,"Is she okay?"**_

_** Max sighed,"I talked with her and the bus ride over. She not afraid of the water- just what's in it that could hurt her. When she was little she like to watch animal planet (whatever that is) and most of the time it showed poisonous things that lived in the water. She knows that she being silly..."**_

_** Terry smiled,"I'll see if I can persuade her."**_

_** Terry headed up towards the shore,"I heard someone's afraid of a few fishies."**_

_** Ashlyn sent him a small glare,"It's not funny Terrance."**_

_** Terry smirked,"How about we both go in the water together and if either of us gets attacked by something the other is the blood donor and helps get them out of the water. Maybe even gets to do the CPR."**_

_** Ashlyn smiled,"Deal," and she walked out into the water with him.**_

Logan cleared his throat,"Hey kid," Terry jumped and turned to face him,"so I take you've missed her like she missed you."

Terry smirked,"I was a really close second in that department. The dog always wins."

Logan gave a snort/grunt and tossed him his bike keys,"I better not see one scratch on it. The schools one of the first things you see."

Terry smiled and pulled out a pouch with a vacuum packed suit,"Thanks Logan."

"No prob," Logan replied as Terry headed towards the garage,"Now go get your girl."

*******Ashlyn POV

I was busy dancing with Jean, Kitty and Rouge, when all the Brotherhood boys showed up. I mean nothing really bad happened. But a slow song came on and while we started over to the refreshment table- Lance came up and asked kitty for a dance. Kitty was too nice to say no. Then some guy with red eyes came up to ask Rouge. Scott sheepishly asked Jean who happily agreed. Soon I was standing alone getting punch... Some one tapped my shoulder and I easily turned to the opposite direction,"Hello Pietro."

Pietro blushed a little,"So you saw right through that huh."

I smirked,"I was raised with a twin sister. You'd have to try harder."

Pietro smiles and then motioned to the floor,"How about that dance I was promised?"

I smiled and put my cup down,"Sure."

Of course the song changed once we started to head out, to some upbeat tango. I could bet five bucks that he made that happen on purpose. Luckily, Bruce had me prepared for anything! It was fun, dancing around the floor. Many other students had stopped to watch us, but then the song ended and we walked back over to the punch bowl.

"That was a lot of fun,"I purred before picking my cup back up and bringing it to my lips. Before I took a sip I sniffed it and made a face,"Yuck. Someone slicked my cup!"

I through the cup away and got a new one, this time it wasn't spiked. Had some just gotten my cup? I shook my head- paranoid! I don't wanna be Bruce! I smiled at Pietro,"Thanks for the dance Pietro."

Pietro smirked,"Maybe we should go out again... Say next Friday at this club I know of in town."

Awww, crap. I knew this was coming,"Listen Pietro, you seem like a really, really nice guy... But there's someone else... I... I'm sorry."

Pietro nodded sadly,"Aw, well. This usually happens," he winked,"So I guess I'll be seeing ya around?"

I nodded,"Probably," he walked off,"Not..." I sighed and scuffed my white flats against the gym floor. Well this was turning out badly...

Rouge walked over to me,"Ya okay?" I guess her date had to leave too.

I nodded,"Yeah, I just wish that-"

"Well well," I jumped when a familiar voice said behind me,"I can see Bruce's multi-demintional credit card was put to use."

I turned on my heal and grabbed Terry into a hug,"Oh my gosh! Terry when did you get here?"

Terry smiled- how did he know to bring a suit?- and picked up a cup of his own,"I got here about an half an hour ago an dropped by your institute. Then headed straight here after they caught me up on everything."

I nodded, I noted that Rouge had gone off to dance with Kitty and Jean... Great now I could ask him about Dana,"Listen Terry. When I was here I had a dream... It was about you and Dana... And you two..."

"Broke up," Terry finished for me,"Yeah.. We did. I did, I didn't want a girlfriend who would spread a rumor out of jealousy."

I blushed a little,"I don't think you should have just because of what she said about you... She made you happy and I-"

Terry shook his head,"Come on Ashlyn. Let's not go into my break up with Dana okay?"

I smiled and nodded,"Sure."

We were about to head out onto the floor- When Kitty, Rouge, Jean, Scott, Evan and Kurt came to talk,"Hey guys I'd like you to met Terry. He's my friend from back home."

"Riiigggghhhttt," Evan muttered to Kurt,"Just her friend."

Of course no one but Kurt and I heard it, because Kitty started to talk,"So, you're like from the same place Ashlyn is like from?"

Terry nodded,"Yep. The very same."

Jean nodded,"So would you also be the same guy who works with her," Terry nodded," Hmm... I thought you'd be taller."

We all laughed at Jean joke-intentional or not. Before 'Burning for you' came on,"I love this song," Kitty and I yelped before we ran out onto the dance floor. Jean and Rouge followed laughing while the guys stuck to the refreshment table.

BOOM!

I yelped and dove behind Jean,"I don't know about you guys but that normally doesn't happen in our diminution's song." Then the earth began to tremble so hard that many people were falling down.

"Lance," Kitty yelled, looking for the probable cause.

But I pointed him out over near the bleachers- on his butt like everybody else,"Look! It's not him!"

The trembling stopped and I started over to the guys- when an after-shock-like force hit again. I screamed as I was caught off guard, but Terry somehow managed to catch me before I hit the ground,"What's going on," I hissed at him.

Terry pulled us up to steady us,"It's Alpha! He's making his move now. He's transporting a big hug army- that means he's making a huge rip in the dimensions!"

I nodded then turned to my friends,"Alpha's here. I know you guys probably want to go home and I understand that-"

"Oh please," Kitty scoffed,"We're coming wether you want us to or not!"

I smiled,"Great. Now I gotta get changed."

Terry and I flew up in the air heading towards the location of the portal,"Jean? Cyclops? How's it going down there," the portal gave off a faint glow. But you'd have to be looking for it to see it,"Any civilians?"

"No," Jean come on her comm unit,"You're clear on the ground."

"Nezs helicopter," Kurt reported,"On your zix."

I scanned the air and saw it coming,"I got it," I flew over staying on the bottom of it before attracting my boots to walk on the flat metal surface.

I heard the reporter over the chopper,"It seems the epicenter for the quakes is coming from this area. We'll be able to see it in moments."

I popped up,"Actually," both the reporter and the camera guy screamed jumping back,"I'm afraid the area you're about to enter is unsafe. So I'm going to have to ask you to please turn your aircraft around."

I through a electronic disabler at the camera- killing it and only it,"W-who are you," the reporter asked.

I smiled,"Name's not important. Now I'll ask you one more time turn around."

The reporter nodded and told the driver,"Turn us around."

I smirked under my mask,"Good. You should come around this area unless deemed safe. Good bye."

I jumped out of the helicopter an the reporter screamed I flew back into view,"Geez! Relax! How do you think I even got up here with you!"

I shook my head as I flew away,"I swear some people are so dense."

Batman joined me,"The X-men are down near the portal. Let's move.

I hit the ground with a dull thud,"Anything coming through yet?"

The portal was bright and blue... Nothing was coming out yet...that was worrying. The ground shook again,"Batman," I contacted over our comm link,"Do the trimmors mean that their getting closer?"

Batman shook his head,"That one meant they were here!"

I saw figures coming through portal,"Of course it did."


	13. The storm

**Chapter 14**

Batman and I were busy tossing smoke pellets/ knock out gas into the large army heading our way to really count how many we were getting in all honesty. I groaned when I reached into my pouch and found the smoke and gas empty,"Crap. I'm out."

Batman nodded,"So am I."

I pulled out my staff,"You ready?"

Batman smirked and retracted his claws,"Of course."

We jumped into the fray. The X-men currently under fire with us. Storm flew up into the air and caused a thunder storm, the rain pouring down on us. I saw flashes of red out of the corner of my eye- meaning cyclops. Shadowcat was easily running through the robotic men- those that were there- and shorting them out. Nightcrawler and Spike were working together. I managed to see Wolverine too, he was doing pretty good. But they just kept coming, and coming, and-

I noticed Spike go down, Tigress stood over him...I jumped up into the air knocked Tigress over and stood protectively over Spike,"TIGRESS," I hissed.

Tigress growled and ran back into the fray instead of attacking me. I was about to go after her when Spike and I were surrounded! I turned to Spike and helped him off the ground,"You okay?"

Spike nodded,"Yeah I'm fine," he grew a spike and used it like a staff- just like mine! I smiled and we both stood back to back before we were rushed and we fought back. I manage to get a glance at The portal- it was still going strong,"Batman? How are you holding up?"

"Not very well," He reported breathing hard he let out a groan of pain.

"Where are you," I barked into my comm unit.

"About fifty feet from the portal. Wolverine and Cyclops are with me."

I nodded ,"On my way," I turned to Spyke,"You good?"

He took down the last Splicer and turned to me,"Yea, What did they do anyway? Turn all of Gotham into Splicers?"

"No," I muttered,"They probably grabbed gangs all over the country and turned them before they realized what was going on."

I flew up into the air and spotted Wolverine and Cyclops protecting Batman as he leaned against a near-by tree holding his side. Wolverine was barking at him,"Stay with me soldier! You 'ear me! Ya gotta stay awake!"

I dove and pulled out my first aide kit,"What happened?" I gasped when Terry move his hand and it came away bloody.

"A robot... pulled a knife ... The suit was able to stop it from killing me," he was in pain, more pain than he ever has been in. That and he was fading in and out of comatose as I pulled out some gauze, cotton bandages and medical tape.

"Let me see," I whispered to him. I turned my head back to the two guys fighting,"Cover us!"

"Working' on it kit," Wolverine barked.

I kneeled next to Terry, he had clutched his hands back over it to try and stop the bleeding,"I know you don't want to," I whispered to him,"But you need to move so I can see it," Terry moaned in pain as I helped him pull his hands away from the deep cut into his side,"It did go deep enough to nick anything important..." but it was long and bleeding badly. I put as much pressure on it as I could.

"Ow," Terry hissed, shifting his wieght.

"Whimp," I smirked putting more gauze on the cut and putting more pressure on it.

Terry chuckled,"I guess now would be a bad time to tell you I saw that photo album," he gave a yelp of pain as I pressed a little too hard.

"You what-"

Batman interrupted my screech,"Watch out!" I turned to see a robot -one that had managed to slip past Cyclops and Wolverine- comming at us. I didn't have time to get any weapon. I couldn't move. I just had to hope that I could stop it-

Was that a knife? Before I had time to register how to block it- the robot stopped. It was frozen in place. A young woman with brown hair and blue eyes, in these dark clothes landed next to me,"Don't worry Aristocat I got it."

"T-Trinity," I gasped finishing up Batman's bandaged after the bleeding had stopped.

Trinity winked at me,"The very same."

Fang Paw landed next to me with a thump,"Ouchy," her ears perked at me,"I see we're not to late."

Next Batman-Bruce! Young Bruce!- landed ,"Why are you just standing here?"

Trinity crushed the robot in her shield and flew away silently, Fang Paw turned into a wolf and started helping Rouge. I raised an eyebrow,"Where's the old man?"

Batman tossed a gas pelt into a group of Splicers about to charge at us,"Back at the cave."

"Bruce," I tried to contact him with my comm.

"Hello Dunbar," Bruce replied,"Benn a while. I see Terry somehow upgraded your suit."

I looked down to see my belt had been tampered with.. Terry... He must have done it while I was putting the bandages on!

I smiled,"It's good to hear you Old Man."

I flew up into the air, scanning the area,"Alpha, oh, Alpha," If I could get him, I could end this. Before anyone else got hurt. Terry was already back and fighting alongside the original Batman. I spotted Nightcrawler, Fang Paw, Spyke, and Shadowcat fighting below helping each other. Trinity and Storm were above us, helping where-ever they could. I spotted Cyclops, Jean and Wolvirene fighting near the mouth of the portal. I knew what I had to do, there weren't anymore robots or Splicers coming out of the portal,"Dunbar don't even think about it," Bruce's voice came over my comm unit.

"How'd ya know," I asked him.

"Because I was your age once," Bruce replied,"So don't think about it,"To bad I was, But I had no idea what was on the other side. So I took a chance.

"No," Bruce yowled as I folded in my wings and dove- directing where I went with my boots. I dropped through the portal.

I saw Alpha immediately, he was barking orders at a small group of scientists,"Aw, Alpha! Aren't you glad to see me?"

Bruce wasn't yelling in my ear so he had to be yelling in Terry's. I didn't have a lot of time.

I glanced around, Alpha was running at me. But I just leapt up into the air. I saw the portal becoming wider... The realization snapped in my head. The portal was expanding around the machine. They were bringing it to the X-men world.

"Get her," Alpha yowled pointing a clawed finger at me.

I pulled out my staff and started knocking out scientist after scientist. Alpha was firing a plasma gun at me. But I was able to dodge them all.

I landed when it was only Alpha and I,"This has to end."

I was pushed to the side when Terry showed up,"But you're not ending it. Shut the generator down. Now."

I hissed at him and ran towards the generator. (They'd changed it. Not it was a large tower about four stories tall, with multiple controls at the base.) Of course this would happen. I was the one who got here first but I wasn't the one who got to fight. Typical. Just like Terry to be the glory hound.

Bruce's voice came on the Comm. unit as I began to check out the computer,"You're not gonna be able to shut it down that way. You'll need to place the explosives on the machine. Including the tower."

I sighed and started placing the bombs on the machine's on troll panel,"I know what you're thinking,"Bruce said,"Terry isn't being a glory hound."

"If you say so," I started scaling the sides. Placing a catbomb after every two meters. I jumped when a bullet lodged itself in the metal of the tower two inches from my head,"HEY," I turned back to see Alpha's gun on the ground and Terry and Alpha dukeing it out below. I bit my lip.

"Don't worry about Terry," Brice stated calmly,"He has a score to settle with Alpha. You need to finish your own job.

I started placing the bombs again,"What do you mean score to settle? Terry doesn't even know Alpha that well."

Bruce chuckled,"Listen I may be old. But I know how to tell when someone really cares about a girl. His little performance when you disappeared, and sticking up for you with Dana, was enough for me to accurately say- he hated Alpha for taking you away from him. So much so that Terry's been harassing him enough while you were gone that Alpha would hate him more than you when they had this little confrontation. Just so Alpha would focus more on him and not attack you. To take you away again."

I paused for a moment,"You know. You're really annoying when you make sense."

I was almost finished when I realized I wasn't hearing any battle noises. I turned to see Terry struggling with Alpha and the portal was almost finished!

"Why can't I hear anything," I screeched at Bruce. I didn't get anything but static. I was on my own.

Oh boy.

The portal was almost finished. Storm had started up another storm, I could feel the rain starting to drift into the portal. The battle had to be over soon. I was going to end it.

**Review**


	14. The conclusion

**Chap 15**

I set the timer before I released the sides of the tower and started falling. I wiped out my wings and carefully started gliding to the ground. Alpha and Terry were really into it, but the problem was Terry's side wound had opened again! The meows were growing! I yelled,"Terry!" I collided into him right before Alpha's claws could slash into him- only I took the hit.

I turned on my boots it was going to be close. My thigh was burning. The meows suddenly stopped and the bombs went off. I turned my head to see Alpha turning in shock as the machine exploded. The bombs setting off a chain reaction and the explosion reaching him just as Terry and I exited the portal and it zipped closed.

I dropped Terry before I fell to the ground myself. Trinity was rushing over. Mangled robot bodies and Splicers were Ning loaded up into cop cars that Old Bruce must have somehow sent here to bring them back to our world. I glanced up as Trinity quickly flipped Terry over. She started to create shields over his wounds so he wouldn't bleed out. Fang Paw ran up to me in wolf form before she checked my thigh,"It didn't hit the artery," she sniffed it before changing back into her humanoid form,"It'll need to be bandaged."

Immediately she started creating gauze and other medical items. She pressed them into my thigh and I gave a small yelp of pain,"Sorry," Fang Paw said sheepishly.

I groaned,"It's okay... Now if you don't mind... I'm gonna go to... Sleep now."

I woke up in the field. Not just any field- but the field where this had all started. I looked down, what had happened to my suit. I could feel that bandage under these black pants I had been put in. I looked around, I glanced at my shoes,"Ohhh- black leather boots."

Jack ran into the clearing barking like a mad dog. He practically tackled me and licked me to death,"Off," I said laughing,"Off boy!"

Jack gave a happy bark and jumped back to let me up. I got to my feet,"Well I know none of it was a dream, thanks to that," I felt the bandage chafe against the pants. I felt around for my phone in the pant's pocket,"I still have my phone," I turned it on and the screen-lock picture with Max, Terry and I was there,"So it all happened," my eye brow furrowed a I checked the date again,"But it defiantly has been more than two days since I left."

I glanced around the clearin again,"Hello? Anyone here?"

"So you're up," a deep voice came from behind me. I turned on my heel and my body immediately sunk into a defensive position.

A dark figure was standing in the shadows, it chuckled and walked forward,"I must have taught you well," a young Bruce Wayne - most likely the one that had been fighting with us earlier- walked into the moonlight.

I straightened,"Okay. This is interesting. No offense Wayne- but why are you here?"

Wayne smirked and tossed me keys to some vehicle. I easily caught them,"Terry's busy being treated in a hospital and Bruce had to explain to his mother that when they were leaving a meeting Terry and him that they were jumped by Jokerz. So he asked me to drop you off here. Bike's parked in a ditch near the fence."

I flinched a little on the inside at that one,"So what am I supposed to do? Go home and act like this never happened? That I didn't save the world?"

"WorldS," Wayne said with putting an emphasis on the 's'," You helped saved any worlds connected in this universe. As to why you're gonna do-" he tossed me a small device,"That's the transporter from your belt. If you're gonna go back sometime use it. But if you decide to stay here," he smirked and pulled out his own device,"Smash it. Preferably with a hammer."

Three seconds later he was gone. I muttered things about stupid billionaires and made my way to the ditch where this supposed bike was waiting. Jack followed me. I found the bike easily enough and started it. Thanks to Terry- he had taught me to drive. But hey, if you could drive a flying batomible you could drive almost anything. There was a leather jacket waiting on it to cover me up from the wind. After I pulled the helmet on I climbed on it.

I revved the engine. And pulled up the visor to call to Jack,"Home boy! Head home!"

Jack ran off- towards home. I followed him. We pulled up to my Dad's house first. I glanced into a window. Everyone, but someone in the living room, was asleep. It had to be either really late or really early.

I turned the bike off and put the helmet on the seat. I glanced up at my widow... I could probably scale that now. Now that I was in the best shape of my life. I carefully scaled the smooth-ish side of our house. I pulled my widow open. The alarm hadn't been turned on yet. Good. I quietly shut the window and walked over to my bedroom door. I peeked out to see my sister working on homework or something at a small table. I bit my lip, 'DO NOT scream,' I willed at her,' DO NOT scream.' I silently opened the door. Kat jumped and looked up. Her mouth opened- to scream- and I rushed over faster than she probably has ever seen me a pit my hand over her mouth,"Shhhh," I hissed,"I'll move my hand if you promise not to scream. I'm only staying for a few more minutes!"

Kat narrowed her eyes but, none the less, nodded her head,"What are you doing," she hissed at me,"No, the better question is- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I took a deep breath,"Jack and I had a little... Adventure."

I explained to her what that little adventure was. She just laughed,"Okay what looney bin where you locked in?"

I stiffened, of course she didn't believe me,"You don't get it do you. How else would I have been able to scale the wall to my window?"

Kat shrugged,"Adrenaline?"

I snarled and grabbed her arm spun her around and pinned her arm next to her shoulder blades,"Is THIS Adrenaline?"

Kat shrugged to get out of my grasp, she was shocked to learn she couldn't. Last time I saw her she was always stronger than me. Not the roles were reversed. Kat finally gave up," Okay! Okay I give!"

I let her go and handed her a small video disk,"Show this to the Fam, and the police. It explains everything. I have to go back."

Kat's eyes misted over,"Y-you're going back?"

I smiled an patted her hand,"Kat, I have to I'm needed more there than here. I'm a hero there. I help people."

Kat looked down at the video disk and took it,"You could help people here."

I chuckled,"I protect pie ole from evil super villains. There aren't any in this world-" I pulled out something that had been hidden in my bra,"-here this is a distress becean. Anything happens- Anything at ALL- you press it and I'll come, I promise."

Kat nodded,"Thanks. Where are you going to go?"

I pulled the zipper on the leather jacket up tight,"I'm going home. Neo-Gotham."

She looked up at me from her chair,"You we're taken away from us because of one moment you were in the wrong place. You came back. But now you're going again."

I smiled and pulled my bedroom door open,"It was one lucky instance Kat, I've finally found were I belong. Just understand that for me."

I looked back at her and winked before I opened my window back up. This time I left it open. So if Kat goes to sleep tonight and wales up she'll have two things to prove to her this wasn't a dream. I whistled when I hit the ground and Jack ran up,"Ready to go home boy?"

He wagged his tail and I pulled out the transporter; I threw it in front of us and pushed the bike with me into the portal. Hack following me as we walked through.

To go home. To our family.


	15. Epliloge

** Epilogue**

I flew over Neo-Gotham. Terry crackled over my comm,"Aristocat. Where are you? Your location isn't coming up."

I landed on Wayne Industry's roof,"I'm on the Industry's roof. How's Bruce holding up?"

Terry sighed,"He'll pull through, but he can't keep fighting Dunbar. He's getting old."

I sighed and kicked at a loose part of the roof,"Yeah I know," I heard Terry's boots as he landed. I turned to him and gave him and hug,"How many years has it been since I've been back?"

Terry looked around before he pulled off my cowl,"At least ten years," he pulled off his own, then kissed me and I kissed back, until sirens caused both of us to part,"I swear the bad guys find all of the bad times to interrupt- don't even get me started on last night-"

"Batman," I hissed pulling on my cowl to hide my blush,"We need to get going."

Terry smirked,"Right..."

**PLEASE REVIEW -FOR MY SAKE- and be nice.**


	16. the Girls Intro

**Not a chapter, it's an intro to a new story the Girls! Go check it out!**

**Ashlyn/Aristocat**

Aristocat flew high above Neogotham. Her suit was working wonderfully after getting an upgrade from Bruce. She landed on the Wayne Industries roof. Footsteps, no not even that they were too quiet. She turned and dodged a tranquilizer dart. She pulled her staff out of her belt and it quickly grew to its normal length. She turned her mask to night-vision. A figure in the shadows... She couldn't get a good look at it. Aristocat snarled and ran forward. The figure met her head-on, Aristocat slashed down with her staff and the figure dodged. Aristocat anticipated every step and countered. What she didn't anticipate, was someone coming up behind her and hitting all the right pressure points to turn her body into mush. Aristocat saw the kick to her head coming but couldn't move to avoid it.

**here's the link:**

** s/9470093/1/**


End file.
